El gran día
by Painalli Tlahuilli
Summary: Takeru y Hikari se van a casar,pero no se casan por falta de pan, Tirolotirotiroliroliro Tirolotirolirolirola,¡Ay no, perdÓn! Los susodichos se van a casar pero antes de que eso pase deberan sobrevivir a las situaciones que se les presentan...¡10 cap up!
1. Chapter 1

Hola aqui les dejo un nueno fic, espero les guste y haga reir

El gran día

Las calles de Tokio lucían muy bellas aquella noche de otoño, mientras que las hojas de los cerezos hacían su eterno baile hacia la inmensidad del cielo estrellado, un grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en el departamento de uno de ellos

-no Margara Francisca Clementina Orozco de Góngora y Góngora, no te cases con Luis Daniel Fernando Urrutia González Capetillo, que no vez que el te engaño con tu hermana que intento matarte-expresaba Daisuke mientras con un pañuelo se sonaba la nariz llorando como magdalena pero sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla del televisor, puesto que la novela de las nueve era una de sus favoritas

-Daivis a esto le llamas una despedida de soltero-comento molesto Tai puesto que el lugar se encontraba lleno de muñecas inflables, gorros para fiestas, ponche y el juego de ponle la cola al burro

-claro esto si que es diversión de la buena-expreso feliz, cosa que desapareció al ver a los muchachos (Takeru, Ken, Izzy, Matt y Joe) con la baba de fuera recostado uno sobre el otro en un sillón

-bueno tal vez es un poco aburrido-atino a comentar-pero que querías si nos atrevemos a salir de aquí las chicas de seguro nos mataran-dijo mientras hacia una mueca de estar ahogándose

-no tienen por que enterarse-menciono Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro-¡OIGAN USTEDES PAISANOS!-grito a pulmón a los chicos que estaban durmiendo, lo que ocasiono que todos cayeran en fila india y se escuchara el reventar de una burbuja de moco

-¿Que paso?¿acaso margara francisca clementina Orozco de Góngora y Góngora se caso con el infeliz de Luis Daniel Fernando Urrutia González Capetillo ?-pregunto angustiadamente Joe

-no lo sabemos pasa hasta mañana ¿puedes creerlo es el gran final?-menciono Daisuke con la cara brillando de emoción

-¡BASTA YA DE ESTUPIDECES!-menciono bastante molesto Tai-la razón de esta reunión fue para celebrar el ultimo día de soltero de Tk, así que hay que hacer que se pase bien, no hare que Tk recuerde su ultimo día de soltero como un bobo que se la paso viendo telenovelas ¿verdad Tk? ¡¡¡¡¡¡TAKERU TAKAISHI!!!!!!-grito nuevamente puesto que el mencionado se encontraba durmiendo pasivamente en el suelo

-cinco minutos más mami-pidió el chico balbuceando

-QUE CINCO MINUTOS MAS NI QUE LA CHI……………………FLADA, TE LEVANTAS AHORA MISMO-exclamo Tai levantándolo de la camisa-Matt ayúdame quieres-pidió el chico mientras tomaba de la camisa a Takeru y trataba de dárselo a un somnoliento Matt

-claro-al instante saco su celular y prendió la lamparita-listo-dijo el chico tambaleándose de un lado para otro

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO, DIJE AYUDAME NO ALUMBRAME TARADO-Tai ya no podía gritar mas debido a que su garganta le empezaba a doler

Treinta minutos después

-bueno viendo que ahora todos se encuentran perfectamente despiertos –iba a continuar Tai pero fue interrumpido

-como no querías que nos despertáramos si nos echaste todo el ponche encima-se quejo Izzy

-como iba diciendo ahora que todos están despiertos planifiquemos bien la despedida de soltero de Takeru ya que alguien lo echo a perder todo-menciono mientras en el cuarto solo se escuchaba a Daisuke chiflar y haciéndose el que no sabía nada

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-cuestiono Ken con un poco de miedo ya que cuando al castaño le daba por ser esporádico las cosas no salían bien

-yo nada por eso tenemos al experto en esas cosas-exclamo mientras se quitaba dejando el espacio enfrente del televisor a Matt

-arreglemos este desastre-menciono con ímpetu el chico –hace tiempo que no he ido a table dance

-¿Qué no íbamos a ir solo a un antro?-cuestiono Joe

-eso dije

-no tu dijiste table dance

-como sea, el chiste es que me recomendaron un antro que se encuentra a las afueras de Shibuya

-¡NO ME AMES ESO QUEDA DEL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD!-bramo Izzy

-¿Qué no fue ahí donde encontraron a los borrachitos desnudos?-pregunto Daisuke mientras tomaba un poco de ponche que por fortuna se había salvado de ser arrojado

-no ahí no fue, te has de haber confundido y por cierto ¿Cómo sabes de eso?-Matt estaba muy intrigado sobre como Daisuke había sabido de aquel incidente

-me contaron-dijo un poco nervioso el chico

-¿Quién te recomendó ese lugar?-ahora fue Takeru el que parecía intrigado preguntándole a Matt

-me lo recomendó una amiga

-¿Cómo se llama?-cuestiono nuevamente el rubio menor

-Cindy mmmmm bueno eso dijo pero en su link aparecía como badgirl666-menciono al instante en que Daisuke se ahogaba con el ponche

-no se Matt esto no me da buena espina-exclamo Joe

-vamos Joe será divertido, te propongo algo al primer indicio de que el lugar no es de fiar nos vamos de ahí-convenció Matt al peli azul

-está bien pero nos regresamos temprano-atino a decir Joe

-claro ¿acaso crees que iré desvelado a mi boda? –pregunto incrédulo Takeru

-está bien en marcha- dijo Izzy

…..

En otro punto de la ciudad se puede observar a cuatro chicas en un pequeño pero acogedor departamento

-¡Dale con la silla con la silla no tengas piedad!-expresaba Mimí mientras observaba la lucha libre

-Mimí tranquilízate solo un poco por favor-resonó la voz un poco temblorosa de Sora

-QUE ¿COMO QUE FUE UN GOLPE BAJO?-grito la chica mientras veía en la pantalla de la televisión como el réferi separaba a los dos luchadores

-me da miedo-expreso temerosa Hikari

-a mi también-menciono Yolei mientras se escondía detrás de Hikari

-relájense, verán que pronto se tranquiliza-trato de calmar vanamente Sora

-Aquí está la comida-menciono Cody entrando con unos cuantos platos montados sobre una charola

-eres un amor Cody-dijo Yolei

-gracias ¿me dejan ir?-cuestiono el chico

-NI LOCAS CON MIMI EN ESE ESTADO-bramo Yolei mientras observaban como la portadora de la pureza deshacía una almohada con la boca, de la rabia que le daba al ver a su luchador favorito perder en el ring

-ustedes me secuestraron deben de liberarme-dijo Cody a modo de defensa

-si logras tranquilizar a Mimí te quitaremos las cadenas-menciono Hikari

-¿Quieres que me muera? Tratar de tranquilizar a Mimí es como tratar de montar un elefante en un triciclo

-si quieres-menciono Sora

Cody miro dudoso como Mimí se empezaba a desquitar con las muebles de la sala del departamento de Sora, no le causaba gracia su situación ya que había sido secuestrado por las chicas para que les ayudara en la despedida de soltera de Hikari y al llegar estas lo habían encadenado para evitar que escapara

-esto me gano por tratar de ayudar-se quejo el chico por lo bajo –este mmm Mimi quieres bajar del sillón un ratito –el chico apenas alcanzo a decir estas palabras antes de que una almohada saliera volando hacia el tumbándolo

-como me pides eso estas viendo que el rey misterio perdió y yo trato de defenderlo-se impuso la chica

-eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh Mimi le estas hablando a la televisión-le recordó Kari

-Y QUE –grito furiosa la chica

-no nada yo nada mas decía-menciono Kari mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los rincones del departamento como una niña regañada

-¿Mimi a dónde iremos para la despedida de Hikari?-cuestiono Yolei tratando de desviar la ira de la castaña

-se me había olvidado-menciono mientras se sentaba en un sillón y al instante en que todas las chicas se quedaban con la boca abierta al ver el repentino cambio de la castaña

-¿crees que sea bipolar?-pregunto por lo bajo Sora a Yolei pero para su mala suerte Mimi la escucho

-NO SOY BIPOLAR-bramo echando chispas la castaña

-está bien-dijo Sora mientras ponía a Yolei como escudo humano

-iremos a un club muy nice en shibuya-dijo amenamente Mimi mientras que a todos las presentes en el departamento les salía una gota de sudor en la cabezo debida a los cambios repentinos de humor en la castaña

-solo habrá que arreglarnos un poquito- menciono la portadora de la pureza (traducción: solo se tardaran como dos horas en estar listas)

-y ¿Qué hacemos con Cody?-dijo Hikari

-pongámoslo en la habitación de Sora-dijo Tachikawa

-¿Deberíamos quitarle las cadenas?- intervino Yolei-sus pies empiezan a ponerse morados,¿ será que las cadenas le están cortando la circulación de la sangre por las venas?-interrogo la peli morada

-no creo yo tenía un amigo que se apretaba demasiado las pulseras y me dijo que esa coloración era por una enfermedad

-¿y qué le paso a tu amigo?-hablo Hikari

-perdió las manos-dijo con normalidad Sora

-que mal………………….bueno sigamos, Sora ayuda a Yolei a meter a Cody a tu habitación mientras Hikari y yo arreglamos la sala-ordeno la bipolar es decir Mimi

...

En las afueras de Shibuya un grupo de siete jóvenes caminaban por una calle con muy poca iluminación, los botes de basura tenían huellas de haber sido incendiados tiempo atrás, las calles estaban llenas de basura y jeringas

-indicio numero 756-dijo Joe-numero757-menciono al ver a un vagabundo tirado y rogando por su mama y casi desnudo

-llegamos-advirtió Matt

"La guarida de las locas" se leía en letras rojas y azules en luz neón

-¿seguro que este es el lugar?-pregunto Ken

-tan seguro como que porto el emblema del valor-dijo Matt

-tu emblema es la amistad-corrigió Joe

-eso dije-menciono el rubio

-no, tu dijiste valor

-seguro escuchaste mal, bueno a los que les truje chenchas-ordeno Matt adentrándose en el lugar

…

Las cuatro chicas viajaban en el auto de Yolei que recién le habían comprado, pero por el estado del carro parecía que tenia un tiempo en uso

-¿Yolei dime como es que tu carro tiene la defensa desecha?-pregunto temerosa de saber la verdad Sora

-un idiota se me atravesó en medio del parque-dijo la chica de las gafas

-quieres decir en la calle-corrigió Hikari

-no en el parque, verán ese día tenía prisa por llegar a la escuela y decidí hacerme un pequeño atajo por el parque pero a un tonto se le ocurrió viajar en bicicleta el mismo día que yo usaba esa ruta para acortar camino-explico mientras esperaba a que la luz roja cambiara a verde

-¿por que habrá personas tan tontas en el mundo?-dijo Mimi refiriéndose al ciclista, ella estaba sentada en el lugar del copiloto-mira ya está la luz verde

-esa es la amarilla-corrigió Hikari

-ahhhhhhhhhhh con razón he chocado tanto-medito para si misma la castaña de cabellera larga

-ahora si por fin el verde-dijo Sora, pero al pasar unos segundos el automóvil no avanzaba

-¿Yolei por que no avanzas?-cuestiono Hikari

-es extraño, piso y piso el acelerador y no arranca-dijo la chica

-emmmmmmmmmmmmmm Yolei ese es el pedal del freno-hizo notar Sora con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-con razón-sonrió la chica de las gafas

...

Lugar "la guarida de las locas"

-eres la bestia más grande que ha existido-menciono Tai afuera del club

-que querías cuando yo vine este era un antro, no un table dance gay, y ni te quejes que te la estabas pasando bien-dijo Matt

-bien, me estaban acosando allá adentro

-¿en serio? Eso explica muchas cosas

-hay que buscar a los demás

-si es que siguen vivos-dijo por lo bajo Matt

-¿qué?-pregunto el chico Yagami

-no nada, solo dije si es que no ya se salieron

-ahhhhhh menos mal yo pensé que ya me había quedado sin cuñado

-¡RAYOS! se me había olvidado que Tk venía con nosotros

-lo sé, si Izzy y Joe se pierden allá adentro el mundo perderá grandes intelectos, si se pierden Davis y Ken no se pierde mucho, y si se pierde Tk bueno tu dolor personal sería demasiado grande

-no es eso por lo que me preocupa

- ah no entonces que es

-que Tk me debe dinero-al instante se escucho como Tai se caía de la tontería que había dicho Matt

-bueno hay que buscarlos, separémonos y el que logre hallarlos los saca, aquí nos vemos dentro de diez minutos-el portador del valor fue el primero en aventurarse a la puerta

-Tai, esa es la entrada al baño-dijo Matt

-Ya lo sabía dijo el chico un tanto apenado

El tiempo pasaba y los chicos no lograban encontrar a sus amigos, mas de tres veces habían salido y nada, hacía falta decir que cada vez que entraban se les abalanzaban y les daban de besos y abrazos

-¿lograste encontrarlos?-pregunto Tai con todo el rostro lleno de lápiz labial

-no-dijo Matt en el mismo estado

-los buscamos una última vez y si no están guardaremos el luto o podremos venir mañana a buscarlos

-me parece los más idóneo

-por la amistad-dijo Tai tomando al valor necesario para adentrarse al sitio

-por el dinero ay perdón quise decir por la hermandad-menciono Matt aguantando el aire

-¿cuando les decimos que salimos desde hace cuarenta minutos?-pregunto Izzy al otro lado de la acera mientras observaban a Tai y Matt entrar al table dance

-déjalos sufrir un poco mas-comento amenamente Tk-eso les pasa por testarudos

-sí que sufran ajajajajajajajajajajaja-dijo Ken con la risa que tenía antes cuando era el emperador de los digimons

...

Lugar "Light club"

-llegamos-advirtió Yolei cuando se estaciono

-¿segura que te estacionaste bien Yolei?-menciono Mimí

-claro ¿Por qué lo preguntabas?

-es que se me hizo raro que todos estuvieran estacionados verticalmente y tu horizontalmente-dijo la chica

-ya sabes que los hombres no saben manejar

-chicas ya pueden bajar del auto-dijo Mimí

-gracias a dios, estamos vivas, gracias diosito lindo-exclamo Hikari cuando bajaba e inmediatamente besaba el suelo

-¿por fin termino la tortura?-pregunto sora que estaba prensada del sillón hasta con las uñas de los pies y su cara pasaba del terror puro a una mueca de alivio

-ya Sora, no se por que se quejan tanto si Yolei conduce muy bien-bramo en defensa de la peli morada Mimi

-¡BIEN SI SE AGARRO TODO UNA AVENIDA EN SENTIDO CONTRARIO!-grito furiosa Hikari

-¡SE PASO TODOS LOS ALTOS!-menciono alterada Sora

- y no se olviden que casi atropello una abuelita-menciono la portadora de la pureza y el amor

-bueno, bueno, bueno el chiste es que estamos aquí sanas y salvas ¿no?-dijo Mimí

-lo dices así de calmada porque tu ibas durmiendo-defendió Hikari

-en realidad estaba inconsciente-dijo la de cabellera castaña larga

-¿inconsciente?-cuestiono Yolei

-si lo que pasa es que saque la cabeza para sentir lo que sentían los perritos y cuando menos me lo esperaba me pegue con un poste-comento amenamente

-eso explica el chichón-hablo Sora

-¿chichón? Yo pensé que era un adorno de la cabeza-dijo Hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa al momento de que a todas las presentes les salían gotas de sudor en la cabeza

-basta ya de quejas, ¿saben que es bueno para curar todo esto que acabamos de pasar?-pregunto animada Yolei

-¿QUE?-se escucho al unisonó

-BAILAR-dijo la chica al momento en que se acercaban al club

...

Habitación de Sora

-¿alguien apunto las placas del camión que me atropello?-pregunto a la nada Cody, el chico se paro con gran esfuerzo, intento caminar hacia la puerta pero pronto noto que estaba atado con las cadenas

-CHICAS PODRIAN QUITARME LAS CADENAS-grito pero nadie contesto-¿CHICAS?-la desesperación de Cody empezaba a aumentar al ver que nadie le contestaba-¡OH NO! Solo hay una explicación para que no me contesten y eso es que las secuestraron-hablo consigo mismo el chico-¡QUE BIEN, AL FIN LIBRE, GRACIAS DIOS PENSE QUE NUNCA ME LIBRARIA DE ELLAS, NO MAS TORTURA SIIIIIIIIIIIII!-el chico no cabía en su alegría pero para su mala suerte una lámpara mal colocada en la habitación de Sora cayo del techo golpeándolo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente otra vez


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos, aqui les dejo la continuacion, espero les guste y haga reir (paresco disco rayado jejeje)

-¿POR QUE NO NOS DIJIERON QUE YA HABIAN SALIDO?-bramo un furioso Tai

-déjame pensarlo-dijo Izzy sarcástico-será por que nos trajeron a un lugar que luego luego se nota que no pasara nada bueno adentro, nos despertase tirándonos ponche y lo más importante, NO NOS DEJASTE TERMINAR DE VER LA NOVELA-comento el chico exaltándose levemente

-tranquilos todos, todavía no es muy tarde, podemos divertirnos aun-tranquilizo Matt

-¿qué tienes en mente?-cuestiono Joe

-no lo se debe de haber algo bueno por aquí

-por aquí queda la choza de los conejitos-menciono bastante alegre Davis

-¿qué es eso?-pregunto Takeru

-es un lugar mágico, lleno de felicidad donde todos tus deseos se hacen realidad, tus mas vanas pasiones toman forma, tus deseos te transforman

-adivinare-dijo Izzy-una tienda de computadoras

-no, vamos adivinen

-un club bastante bueno-hablo Matt

-no-dijo nuevamente el pelo de pino seco

-una biblioteca-comento emocionado Takeru por lo que todos sus compañeros se le quedaron viendo

-ehh no dije, un lugar de felicidad no tortura

-un lugar donde se llevan acabo fiestas locas y salvajes-intento adivinar Tai

-no tampoco pero estuviste cerca-dijo Davis

-un hospital-hablo Joe

-no, ni remotamente cerca

-¿entonces qué es?-pregunto Takeru

-vengan conmigo y lo averiguaran

Light club

-entonces estudias mercadotecnia

-aja-comento con desanimo un chico

-y no es cara la carrera, digo porque a lo mejor tienes demasiados gastos de improviso

-me podrías dar mi celular, solo me pediste que te dejara hacer una llamada, jamás me dijiste que me harías mil preguntas

-está bien, está bien ¡aquí tienes!-dijo Mimi

-¿lograste ligar?-pregunto Yolei

-noooo, todos aquí son unos aburridos-dijo la chica

-y tú?

-lo normal ¿oye donde esta Sora y Kari?

-Kari está ahí-apunto con el dedo a una multitud de hombres que aventaban a la castaña hacia el techo

-BAJENME, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR-gritaba aterrada

-Parce que se la está pasando bien-comento amenamente Mimi

-si como quisiera ser ella-hablo la de pelo morado

-BASTA, BASTA POR FAVOR, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-seguía gritando Kari-ME VOY A CASAR-trato de calmar a los chicos con este grito pero eso solo los emociono mas-ESTAN PASANDO LOS RESULTADOS DE FUTBOL-ahora si dio resultado su comentario ya que al instante todos salieron corriendo hacia la televisión más cercana, lástima que cuando lo grito ella estaba en el aire-ECHEN PAJA AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito histérica

-CAE SOBRE TU TRASERO-grito Yolei que alcanzo a ver la escena

-ASI-grito Mimi mientras simulaba la posición en que debía caer

-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-después del grito se pudo sentir como todo el suelo del lugar retumbaba

…

-no puede ser, no puede ser-comentaba Sora mientras observaba por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta del baño-¿Por qué a mi dios?-se preguntaba mientras observaba a varios jóvenes entrar al baño-¿por qué tenía que equivocarme de baño?-se cuestiono la chica

…

Lugar en alguna parte de Shibuya

-ESTO ES LA CHOZA DEL CONEJITO-grito furioso Takeru

-asi es ¡esta genial!-menciono el menor de los morenos

-ES UN SALON DE FIESTAS INFANTILES-dijo el menor de los rubios

-y lo peor de todo, ESTA CERRADO-dijo Tai al momento en que unos lagrimones se asomaban de sus ojos

-miren puedo ver a Barney por aquí, también los Teletubies y a Elmo-menciono Matt

-NO POR FAVOR BARNEY NO-exclamo Izzy mientras se ponía en posición fetal y empezando a chuparse el dedo

-¿por qué no le gusta Barney?-cuestiono Ken

-será por que es el dinosaurio mas empalagoso del mundo-dijo Joe

-enserio, pensé que era el hijo rarito de Godzilla-hablo Daisuke

-no es por eso-intervino el portador del conocimiento-¿nunca les cantaron la canción de barney?

-la de _te quiero yo y tu a mi somos una familia feliz –_empezó a cantar Matt al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a Takeru y le daba un abrazo

-no esa no-dijo el pelirrojo-la de_ barney es un dinosaurio que vive en la cantina fuma marihuana y se inyecta heroína_-canto Izzy

-¿en serio te cantaban eso?-pregunto Joe

-si era horroroso

-Izzy se que sufriste mucho pero supéralo quieres-dijo Tai después de darle un zape

-¿chicos todavía quieren ir a un antro?- cuestiono Ken

-claro-hablo lo más pronto posible Matt

-ahí hay uno que dice **light club-**dijo nuevamente el pelinegro señalando el lugar con el dedo

-vamos-se escucho a coro la voz de los siete muchachos

…

-Yolei te presento a Nikito Nipongo y a su primo Chiin Woonn-presento Mimi

-mucho gusto soy Yolei Inoue

-¿a quién rayos estas saludando loca?-pregunto un chico

-Yolei los chavos que te presente son los de la derecha no los de la izquierda-hizo notar Mimi

-lo siento

-¿que rayos hacemos aquí?-pregunto Nikito Nipongo hablando en chino pues el no era japonés

-no lo se, según le entendí a la chica que nos llevaría a la embajada china-contesto su primo también en chino

-¿Por qué no hablan nuestro idioma?-hablo Yolei

-es que son chinos

-¿Dónde los encontraste?

-iban rumbo a la embajada china

-¿y que hacen aquí?

-les di a entender que los llevaría a la embajada china

-ESTAS LOCA-grito Inoue haciendo que todos en el antro se le quedaran viendo

-lo siento es que no la sacamos muy seguido-menciono Sora que recién había llegado tomando a Yolei por los hombros

-¿Dónde estabas?-cuestiono Mimi

-en el baño-contesto nerviosa-pero olvida eso ¿Yolei porque gritaste?

-por que Mimi les hizo creer a estos muchachos que los llevaría a la embajada china-señalo la pelimorada a los chicos que se les quedaron viendo con cara de perdidos

-¿Qué dijo la chica ?-menciono Chiin Woonn a su primo

-no lo se pero tu sígueles la corriente-hablo Nikito Nipongo mirando a las chicas-babosas-hablo nuevamente en chino

-ves son muy amables Yolei-acentuó Mimi

-¿Mimi por les dijiste eso?-hablo Sora

-es que no había logrado ligar con alguien en toda la noche

-aun así no deberías de hacerles falsas esperanzas

-lo sé, pero mira solo es una noche, ándale no seas mala, ándale si por favorcito

-está bien pero solo es porque se ven muy desorientado, ¿no han visto a Kari?

-Está ahí-señalo Yolei al sillón donde reposaba Kari totalmente en estado de shock

-¿Qué le paso?

-se cayó-contesto a secas Mimí

-y solo por eso esta así que llorona, vamos Kari levántate-animo Sora

-espérate creo que me fracture partes de mi cuerpo que no sabía que tenía-dijo demasiado dolida la castaña

Había pasado una hora desde que nuestros amigos habían estado en aquel club, al parecer las cosas habían empezado a salir bien por fin, pero lo que no sabían es que estaban compartiendo el sitio con sus compañeras de aventuras

-ESTO ESTA GENIAL…HIP-grito Takeru a su hermano

-LO SE ES LA MEJOR SALIDA QUE HEMOS TENIDO EN DIAS-grito el rubio mayor ya que la música empezaba a subir de volumen, repentinamente Matt escucho el zapateo de una persona al lado de el

-¿se te perdió algo?-pregunto por lo bajo a la chica que tenia al lado de el-S….SSSS……SOOORRRRAAAA-dijo nerviosamente el chico-que gusto verte amor ¿Qué haces aqui?-el chico apenas y podía decir estas palabras ya que su temblorosa voz no daba para mas

-¿COMO PUDISTE? ME DIJISTE QUE NO SALDRIAN DEL DEPARTAMENTO DE TAKERU, MATT ISHIDA ERES MAS FALSO QUE UN BILLETE DE NUEVE DOLARES-decía con gran rabia la chica

-te atraparon hermano…hip…estas en líos…hip…..eso te pasa por torpe…hip jajaja-se escuchaba la voz de un mareado Takeru

-TAKERU TAKAISHI, COMO PUDISTE DESOBEDECERME-grito Hikari, al instante Takeru sintió que todo el alcohol y sus efectos desaparecían de su cuerpo y un escalofrió tipo película de terror corrió por su espina dorsal

-mi amorcito

-NADA DE MI AMORCITO

-Hikari de jame te explico

-QUE HAY QUE EXPLICAR

-no creas que estábamos haciendo algo malo-dijo el chico pero desvió su mirada a unos pedazos de hielo que estaban atados a la cintura de su futura esposa-¿Qué es eso?-señalo a su cintura tratando de desviar la atención de la castaña hacia otro tema

-esto me lo hice tratando de serte fiel y es así como me pagas, viniendo a lugares de perdición como este

-tú también estas aquí

-es diferente, nosotras somos más maduras ¿verdad Sora?-menciono Hikari mientras volteaba a ver a su compañera, la cual no paraba de matar con la mirada a Matt

-Takeru-dijo el mayor de los rubios

-¿que?-pregunto su hermano

-CORRE POR TU VIDA-grito al instante que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo siendo imitado por su hermano menor

…

Habitación de Sora

Cody despertó aturdido, se tambaleo un poco pero finalmente logro pararse

-¿Qué me paso?-se pregunto así mismo el pequeño, luego recordó todo, como había sido secuestrado por las chicas y como estas lo habían encadenado

-genial esas locas me dejaron a mi suerte-bramo el chico mientras levantaba la cama de Sora ya que las cadenas se encontraban atoradas en un soporte de esta, justo cuando logro desatorar las cadenas sus fuerzas se acabaron y dejo caer la cama, rompiéndose de la parte del soporte, aprisionándolo

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ¿POR QUE A MI DIOS?

....

hasta aqui la conti les agradezco a todos lo que leyeron especialmente a los que dejaron review (parvati lestrange, black rouse1, SoRaToOo4ever, lutrova,Adickdelta, Kibou91hikari y luly) no se si hare luna de miel, pero ustedes opinen y lo hare, hasta la proxima.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me animan a seguir.

...

-¿Por qué le llamaran light club?-pregunto ken cuando un espectáculo de luces empezaba, para su desgracia un haz de luz neón color verde reboto en uno de los tantos espejos de la pared dándole en los ojos-ESTOY CIEGO, NO PUEDO VER-grito desesperado

-déjame ver-pidió Joe mientras forzaba los parpados del chico a abrirse-mmmmmmmm, parece que se trata de un caso de ceguera temporal, dime ¿has estado viendo la televisión de cerca?

-ahhhhhhhhh, Joe creo que la ceguera se debe a que le pego la luz neón en los ojos-puntualizo Izzy

-por que no me dijiste antes Ken, y yo perdiendo mi tiempo revisándote

-lo siento mucho, estaba ocupado tratando de ver-ironizo Ken

-ven siéntate es mejor que no te pares te puedes lastimar en este lugar-pero la advertencia de Joe fue tarde ya que el pelinegro ya se había tropezado en una mesa volcando todo lo que esta tenia encima de si mismo dándole un intenso olor a alcohol.

-miren dos menonitas vienen corriendo-menciono Davis que ya estaba siendo víctima de los estragos de margaritas y otros cocteles

-esos no son menonitas-dijo Izzy dudativo-esos son Takeru y Matt

-parecen locos corriendo de esa forma-hablo Tai

-CHICOS, CHICOS HUYAN POR SUS VIDAS-gritaba Takeru a la distancia

-¿Qué está diciendo?-cuestiono Ken con las manos en sus ojos

-dijo que vayamos por sus bebidas-dedujo Joe

-¿seguro que dijo eso?-intervino Davis

-si, que mas haría que esos dos corrieran así de rápido-hablaba Tai mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza

-CHICOS CHICOS, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO-grito nuevamente Takeru aunque ya había llegado hasta dónde se encontraban sus amigos

-¿Por qué no me digas que se te olvido como ir al baño de nuevo?-hablo Davis

-no, y ya te dije que no se me olvido lo que pasa que me atore es distinto-el chico estaba rojo de la vergüenza

-¿se acabo la hora feliz?-pregunto Tai

-no no es eso, es algo peor…………..VAN A PONER MUSICA DISCO-grito un histérico Matt, Takeru se acerco a él dándole un zape en la cabeza

-COMO DICES TANTAS TONTERIAS, LA RAZON POR LA QUE TENEMOS QUE HUIR ES POR-pero a Takeru se le trabo la lengua cuando pudo divisar a cuatro chicas que los miraban como un león que mira a su presa antes de comerla y deshacerla-ES POR ESO-señalo puesto que las palabras no salían de su boca debido al miedo

-¿Qué? Los meseros, no te preocupes Takeru de seguro la cuenta no llega tan grande, y si lo hace siempre podemos fugarnos sin pagar-se dio aires de chico mala Davis, pero Takeru movió su mano señalando lo que estaba al lado de los meseros

-¿déjame ver tenemos que huir por que ocho focos rojos están prendidos? Acaso es una mala broma-bramo Tai

-esos no son focos rojos-apunto Izzy-esos son los ojos de-pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que el miedo le comió las palabras

-¿de quién?-pegunto inocentemente Ken

-de LAS CHICAS-grito Joe al instante en que a todos los chicos se les subía un color azul y sus poros empezaban a transpirar tan rápido que el suelo se volvió resbaladizo

-¿COMO PUDISTE OMITAR ALGO ASI?-grito furioso Tai a Matt

-no me grites, si ti hubieras visto como me miraba Sora cuando nos atrapo también hubieras reprimido ese recuerdo-se defendió el rubio

-vamos a morir, vamos a morir-repetía Izzy

-bueno chicos fue un placer conocerlos-dijo Joe mientras estrechaba las manos de cada uno de sus compañeros y al fondo se escuchaba una canción de despedida

-¡BASTA, NADIE VA MORIR, SOMOS HOMBRES, EL SEXO FUERTE, LOS DUEÑOS DE LA CASA, LOS QUE MANDAN Y TIENEN LOS PANTALONES, NINGUNA MUJER VA VENIR A DECIRNOS LO QUE TENEMOS QUE HACER, NO TEMEREMOS AL PODER DE UNAS SIMPLES CHICAS!-animo Tai como un buen líder a sus amigos pero el encanto desapareció cuando se vio interrumpido

-¡TAICHI YAGAMI SABIA QUE TU ESTABAS DETRÁS DE TODO ESTO!-grito histérica Sora, Tai volteo en ese mismo momento justo para ver como rayos caían a espaldas de las chicas, cualquiera pensaría que era un espectáculo de luces, pero no los chicos, sabían bien que era la furia de las chicas lo que invocaba aquellos fenómenos

-chicos…………………. ¡CORRAN COMO NIÑITAS!-salió corriendo Tai, mientras que Joe, Matt, Tk, Davis y Ken veían como las chicas empezaban a hacerle como toros, con un pie tomaban impulso y de la nariz les salían vapor

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-soltaron el grito al mismo tiempo todos los chicos al más puro estilo de una niñita exploradora perdida en un bosque.

...

El primero en caer presa de las chicas fue Ken ya que el pobre apenas y corrió tres segundos cuando ya estaba en el suelo debido a su ceguera temporal, mientras tanto Yolei batallaba para lograr darle alcance a Davis que se había escabullido entre los lockers del lugar, Mimi ya traía de las orejas a Joe e Izzy, como todo un cazador que presume a su trofeo así tenia la chica a los chicos, en el caso de Tai y Matt no cambiaba mucho lo único que impedía que la portadora del amor llegara más rápido a donde se habían quedado de ver las chicas (decidieron reunirse en el lugar mas privado del club, donde no puede pasar nada bueno) era que los chicos iban arrastrándose y con las uñas clavadas al suelo tratando de crear resistencia.

-DILE ALGO ES TÚ ESPOSA-Gritaba Tai a Matt

-TU DILE ALGO, ES TU MEJOR AMIGA-se defendió el rubio

Mientras que Takeru estaba escondido en la barra del club, sabía perfectamente que Hikari no buscaría ahí ya que tenia malas experiencias, pero alcanzo a divisar como venia Mimi con dos de sus amigos, inmediatamente se echo a correr con dirección al baño de los hombres, no era un secreto el saber que las chicas tomaban una fuerza sobre humana cuando estaban enojadas y que la pelirrosa podría atraparlo a él, Hikari alcanzo a divisar la silueta del chico e inmediatamente dedujo que el chico iria a esconderse al lugar donde solo un hombre pude tener paz, el baño.

-MI AMORCITO¿ESTAS AQUI?-comento de forma melosa la chica mientras con una patada abria la puerta del baño

-otra loca que se equivoca de baño-comento un muchacho pero Hikari no le tomo mucha importancia a este comentario y camino con dirección a los ídolos de porcelana

-SAL TAKERU, AMOR SAL CHIQUITO,VEN ¿ESTAS AQUI?-pregunto nuevamente la muchacha

-NO NO ESTOY AQUÍ-respondió con ingenuidad a la pregunta el rubio

-NO TE HAGAS, SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, SAL O TE VA PEOR-amenazo la castaña

- como es que me encontró si no le di pista alguna-penso el chico mientras Hikari comenzaba a abrir de una patada las puertas de los retretes-maldición voy a morir-meditaba el chico mientras por debajo de la puerta veía como se acercaba su futura mujer

-TE ENCONTRE-grito victoriosa Hikari mientras pateaba la ultima puerta pero pera su sorpresa no había nadie adentro-QUE DEMONIOS-se vio interrumpida por un ruido a sus espaldas y es que Takeru intentando escapar se había escabullido por debajo de las divisiones de los baños, pero a su salida perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al bote de basura de los lavamanos-ERES MIO-fue lo único que dijo la castaña antes de dar semejante salto desde el fondo del baño hasta los lavamanos, Takeru no sabía cuál era la emoción que le gano, saber que su prometida tenía una excelente fuerza o el miedo de que estuviera sobre de él con los ojos de psicópata, lo siguiente que sintió fue como era jalado de la patilla del lado derecho

-¿los tienen todos? –cuestiono Hikari al llegar al lugar de la reunión

-aquí están-señalo Yolei a los chicos que estaban formados en fila como si de esclavos se tratara

-¿CUÁL DE USTEDES ME VA EXPLICAR QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?-hablo como toda una nazi Mimi

-lo que está pasando aquí es que unas locas nos atraparon como si de animales rabiosos se tratara-hablo el chico del conocimiento, pero por su brillante deducción se gano un zape

-eso ya lo sabemos torpe, lo que queremos que nos expliquen es porque están aquí cuando se suponía que no saldrían del departamento-explico Sora un tanto tranquilizada, pero nadie decía nada

-con que no piensan hablar, bueno ya veremos quién aguanta más-amenazo Hikari

-AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Takeru pues lo estaban torturando sus amigas

-habla de quien fue la idea de venir-exclamo Mimi mientras le jalaba un bellito de la pierna

-no diré nada-decía el chico con cara de dolor

-lo van a matar-dijo Matt con la car llena de lagrimas como un bebe que llora por su mama- y lo peor es que me debe dinero

-no hables Tk aguanta-animaba Davis

-es inútil, déjalo el no dirá nada-Hablo Yolei-hay que probar si otro habla-su cara de malicia hizo que todos los chicos sintieran que su vida había acabado (manos Ken porque estaba ciego)-y se quien es

-habla ¿de quién fue la idea de venir?-pregunto Yolei a Davis

-no diré nada, ni aunque cancelen el programa de plaza sésamo-concretiza el chico

-escúchame bien simio subdesarrollado o me dices quien fue el que los trajo o les digo a tus papas quien fue el que tiro la taza del baño de tu casa-menciono al momento en que Takeru se ponía rojo de la vergüenza

-diles yo no fui-fue lo único que emitió el chico con una cara de me debes una con dedicatoria especial a Takeru

-nos estamos presionando mucho-menciono Hikari-aquí entre nosotros hay alguien que es sincero sin importar las circunstancias-miro a Joe que sudaba como pollo en un rostizador-tu hablaras verdad Joe

---

hasta aqui la dejo, pero no se preocupen si Cody no salio en este cap por que el chico saldra en el siguiente y esperen que le pasen muchas desgracias jeje,hasta la proxima.


	4. Chapter 4

siguiendo con las actualizaciones, dejo este cap, espero les guste.

...

-Joe habla ¿Quién fue el de la idea de venir a este lugar?-interrogaba Kari

-no lo se-contestaba el chico mientras que cerraba los ojos y se decía a si mismo que pensara cosas bonitas

-Joe habla, sabemos que tu eres el más noble de todos los aquí presentes-puso cara de borreguito Sora para convencer al chico

-permítanme a mí interrogarlo-se impuso Mimí-Joe sabes que tú me caes muy bien, siempre hemos sido grandes amigos, recuerda la vez que te dio miedo ir al baño por que habías visto la película de eso y no querías ir solito, ¿quién te dio ánimos para ir al baño?

-tu-titubeo el muchacho

-pense que le había dado una patada y le había dicho que no fuere mariquita-susurro Yolei

-eso hizo-hablo Sora

-ssshhhhhhhh, lo está convenciendo-intervino Hikari

-recuerdas cuando fuimos al boliche y tú estabas triste porque no tirabas un pino, ¿Quién logro que tiraras todos los pinos?-hablo con ternura indescriptible la chica

-tu-se repitió la respuesta del peli azul

-creí que le había dicho que si no podía tirar los pinos con la bola sería mejor que se tirara de cabeza hacia ellos-susurro Matt a Tai

-así fue, pero no hay que negarlo, tuvo buen tino con la cabeza-el pelicafe se veía enternecido con escena a pesar de que por dentro estaba que se lo llevaba la tostada

-¿recuerdas cuando nos subimos a la montaña rusa?¿quien fue el único integrante del equipo que no se burlo de ti por que vomitaste?

-tu fuiste la única

-la única que no se burlo por que ella también vomito-le susurro al oído Davis a Tk

-Joe yo soy tu amiga, puedes confiar en mi, puedes decirme ¿Quién fue el de la idea de venir aquí? Para que podamos matarlo lentamente, hacer que todo el tiempo sea una agonía para él y cuando cabemos seguir con ustedes-la anteriormente china, pelirrosa, pelicafe, lasia,etc,etc,etc se notaba bastante sonriente al mencionar estas palabras, en su tono de voz era uno suave y agradable, Joe abrió los ojos i miro directamente a Mimí a sus urbes cafés, no podía negarlo la chica tenia poder de convencimiento

-fue Ken-dijo al final para después abrir la boca como si fuera un perrito esperando su premio

-QQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE-fue el grito que soltó una enfurecida Yolei-DI LA VERDAD ¿QUIEN FUE NO NOS INTENTES MENTIR?-decía mientras le jalaba de la camisa al chico de lentes

-juro por dios que fue el-dijo el chico tratando de no ser ahorcado por Yolei

-Joe tu eres ateo-hizo notar Kari

-aaah si es cierto, entonces lo juro por mi peluche de Elmo con el que duermo-se retracto el de anteojos

-ken ¿es cierto?-pregunto intranquila Yolei, pero ken no estaba ahí-COMO PUDO HACERME ESO, ME LAS VA PAGAR, CONFIE EN ESE TROGLODITA-grito encolerizada

-cálmate, ten desquítate con el que quieras-la calmo Hikari mientras volteaba a la chica a donde estaba prisioneros los chicos, cosa que hizo que más de uno soltara una plegaria

-que harías tu si te digo que tu novio trae a sus amigos a un lugar de perdición y lujuria-a Hikari en ese momento le dio un tics nervioso en el ojo y su vena de la sien empezaba a notarse mas que de costumbre

-LO SABIA, TAKERU COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO, DE SEGURO YA TE ENCONTRASTE A UNAS FACILONAS VERDAD, Y O QUE ME MORIA POR TI, DABA LA VIDA POR TI, ¿ASI ES COMO ME PAGAS? PASANDO TU ULTIMA NOCHE DE SOLTERO CON UNAS MUJERES DE LA VIDA FACIL-pero fue interrumpida por una mesera que se acercaba a los chicos

-¡aquí están, los estaba buscando! Y yo que pensé que se habían ido sin pagar la cuenta-sonrió amablemente a todos los chicos ahí presentes

-¡CON QUE CONTRATANDO SERVICIOS NO! NO LO PUEDO CREER, TU CONTRATANDO LOS SERVICIOS DE ESTA, ESTA LAGARTONA, QUITA PROMETIDOS-Hikari estaba en medio de un ataque de celos tal que empezaba a asustar a sus amigas

-no es lo que piensas, ella se refiere a la cuenta de lo que tomamos-trato de controlar a su mujer el menor de los rubios

-CON QUE ASI LE LLAMAN AHORA, LA CUENTA DE LO QUE TOMAMOS, NO ME QUIERAS ENGAÑAR, MIENTRAS YO ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI TU ESTABAS GOZANDO DE LAS MAS VAGAS PASIONES DEL SER HUMANO, MIRANDO A CUANTA FACILOTA SE TE PUSIERA ENFRENTE-dijo mirando a la mesera

-¡ESTA LOCA, YO SOLO VINE A COBRARLE LA CUENTA DE LO QUE TOMARON!-grito defendiéndose la mesera y retirándose sumamente indignada

-BASTA YA-impuso orden Sora-veamos ¿de quién fue la idea de venir aquí?

-de Ken- contestaron todos al unisonó mas por miedo que por razón

-¿hicieron algo malo?

-NO-se escucho de nuevo la vos de todos

-¿cómo podemos confiar en ustedes?

-por que Sora amor, yo jamás te engañaría, jamás diría algo o haría algo que te hiriera, lo juro-convenció Matt, Sora lo medito un poco, pero después cuyo rendida ante los encantos de su marido

-te creo

-¿los dejaremos ir así nada mas?-pregunto incrédula Mimí

-dicen que no han hecho nada malo, hay que darles el beneficio de la duda-se apiado de los chicos Sora

-esta bien-contestaron las otras tres con desgano

-pero ahora tenemos toda la noche para divertirnos, HAY QUE CELEBRAR-animo Tai

...

La noche paso rápidamente, la mayor parte del tiempo los chicos estuvieron juntos divirtiéndose, lo único malo de esto es que todos acabaron con tal borrachera que ya ni se podían poner de pie, kari había chocado con la puerta del baño tratando de meterse el WC y es que eso de que si ves triple el verdadero objeto es el de en medio no siempre es verdad, la chica se hizo semejante moretón en el ojo izquierdo, Mimi tratando de animar mas a la gente del lugar se había deslizado de rodillas a lo largo de todo la barra, para su mala suerte esta no era tan grande y termino cayéndose, Tai por su parte se había quedado dormido en los baños de los hombres, Izzy y Joe se habían retirado del lugar y apenas y caminaron tres cuadras cuando fueron detenidos por que a Joe se le había ocurrido jugar boliche con los carros de alrededor como pinos y a Izzy como la bola, por su parte Ken (que no se había fugado si no que termino cayéndose del balcón donde se encontraban) acompañaba a Davis hacia sus respectivas casas, pero se quedaron dormidos en plena banqueta y en cuanto a Matt, Sora, Yolei y Takeru terminaron por quedarse dormirse en el coche de Yolei totalmente ebrios, eso era en resumen lo que había pasado aquella noche de diversión en el club.

...

Habitación de Sora

Cody logro escabullirse y liberarse de su prisión, estar debajo de la cama de Sora hizo que el chico sintiera una opresión en su estomago y decidiera ir al baño

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- soltó un suspiro el chico-por fin libre-camino hacia la puerta del baño y empujo y empujo pero esta no se abrió-no no¡ ATRAPADO OTRA VEZ NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

...

A la mañana siguiente

Un balde de agua fría se dejo caer sobre la portadora de la luz

-hhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-dijo la chica del frio que sentía

-señorita no es por correrla, pero haga el favor de abandonar el club-hablo un mesero que se veía malhumorado

-ssssiiiii, ssiiii-menciono Hikari con un temblor en sus labios

-por favor llévese a su amiga-dijo mientras señalaba a Mimi que estaba tirada a un lado de la barra

-por supuesto-al instante camino hasta donde estaba Mimi-YA PARATE-grito en el oído de la chica

-¿QUE?¿QUE PASO?-exclamo con sueño la castaña de cabellera larga

-vámonos Mimi-fue lo único que dijo Hikari mientras las dos se encaminaban hacia la salida del club, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, se dieron cuenta de que en el estaban durmiendo cuatro personas que conocían bastante bien

-TAKERU, MATT, SORA, YOLEI LEVANTENSE

-¿Qué?¿qué paso acaso volví a mojar la cama?-comento Yolei bastante confundida

-no, no es eso Yolei, es que ya nos tenemos que ir-menciono Mimi

…

-ash pero que lindos se ven-dijo un muchacho vestido de rosa que usaba zapatillas

-mmmmmmmmmmmm¿que?-dijo Ken al instante en que abría los ojos-PUEDO VER, PUEDO VER-grito eufórico cuando se estaba levantando pero entonces una silueta a su la lado lo saco de sus pensamientos-PUEDO VER-menciono con pesadumbre al ver que Daisuke era la persona que estaba durmiendo a su lado, como si eso no fuera bastante vergonzoso los dos estaban durmiendo abrazados-AAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOO

-no te preocupes hermoso, así empecé yo y mírame ahora-dijo otro chico que estaba de curioso por ahí vestido de falda, a lo que ken solo pudo mirar con terror la escena

-¿QUE RAYOS PASA AQUI?-grito un oficial que se dirigía a los dos chicos, mientras un confundido Davis despertaba-¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?

-¿quiénes?-dijo Daisuke bostezando, entonces vio la comprometedora escena que protagonizaban el y Ken-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUEEELLLLTTTTTTAAAAAAAMMMMMMEE

-ash mana, si se veían divinos juntos-hablo el chico vestido de rosa

-muy bien ustedes dos, van ir presos un rato a la cárcel por hacer cosas indecorosas en via publica-exclamo el oficial

-no estábamos haciendo nada malo-se defendió Ken

-entonces ¿Por qué estaban durmiendo abrazados en la calle afuera de un bar gay?-cuestiono el oficial

-¿bar gay ?-se pregunto a si mismo el chico mientras miraba hacia atrás de el, entonces lo noto, se habían quedado dormidos en la afueras de la guarida de las locas-NO….NNNOOO…no es lo que piensa

-así es oficial-se defendió Davis-no habrá forma de arreglarlo de otra forma, no se una advertencia o algo así

-mmmmmmmmmmm bueno ahora que lo mencionas puedo dejarlos ir bajo advertencia-el oficial al momento les dio a los chicos un papel-tomen por si necesitan orientación

-gracias-dijeron al unisonó los chicos, mientras observaban como el oficial le guiñaba el ojo coquetamente a uno de ellos

-era para ti-dijo rápidamente Davis

-no es cierto, fue para ti-menciono mientras Ken volteaba el papel que le había dado el sujeto en el cual decía _llámame loca 57015439_

-ya ligaste chula-hablo el chico que iba vestido de falda, lo último que se vio de ellos fue una columna de humo que echaban de lo rápido que corrían los chicos

…

-lo siento Matt pero ya no cabes-dijo Sora

-pero como no vamos a caber, si el asiento de atrás es para tres personas-se exaspero un poco el chico, puesto que sora y las demás chicas pensaban dejarlos a el y Takeru

-oye-protesto Takeru

-lo lamento Tk-dijo al instante en que intentaba subirse al auto

-te hemos dicho que te bajes-protesto Mimi

-espérenme un rato-al instante sora bajo del auto para estar un rato con Matt-Matt¿estas seguro que quieres que te llevemos?-pregunto la chica mientras los dos volteaban a ver como Mimi simulaba conducir el auto

-estoy seguro-contesto el chico

-mira de nuevo-sugirió la pelirroja, mientras miraban como Mimi empezaba a pisar frenéticamente los pedales y apretaba todos los botones del panel

-creo que por esta vez tienes razón-menciono mientras se apartaba un poco el chico

-es la mejor decisión-fue lo último que dijo Sora antes de subirse al auto, mientras Mimi se cambiaba del asiento del conductor al del copiloto y Yolei tomaba su lugar

-tramposas-exclamo Matt al ver como Yolei tomaba posesión del auto-dijeron que Mimi era la que iba a conducir

-les mentimos-comento sonriente Hikari que estaba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto

-¿así es como quieres comenzar este matrimonio?-cuestiono un indignado Takeru-¿quieres empezarlo con desconfianza?

-tú lo empezaste así, no se me olvida la pequeña aventura que tuviste ayer

-te he dicho veinte veces que era una mesera

-yo te he dicho cien millones de veces que no seas exagerado-comento mientras a todos los presentes les salía una gota en la cabeza

-NOS VEMOS-comento Yolei mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-fue el grito unisonó de las cuatro chicas, y es que para su desgracia Yolei no había metido primera velocidad, había puesto el auto en reversa y fueron a estrellarse a un poste que quedaba un poco atrás del auto, lo único que pudo escucharse al final fue el clakcson del auto y unos cuentos quejido de las chicas.

...

hasta aqui por ahora,dejen sus comentarios, en verdad me animan a seguir, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, por fin la continuacion de este fic, me agrada que les guste mucho, aqui en mexico se dice que la risa es la mejor medicina para el alma, y asi lo creo

debo decir antes que nada que digimon no me pertenece, si hubiera sido asi todo habria acabado en Takari, sin mas la conti del fic.

…

-bueno Takeru parece que nos toco la peor parte de todo-menciono haciendo esfuerzo Matt mientras empujaba el auto de Yolei desde la parte posterior

-¿POR QUE NO MEJOR SE BAJAN PARA QUE ASI SEA MAS FACIL EMPUJAR EL AUTO?- fue el grito de Takaishi dirigido a cuatro chicas que iban sentadas en el interior del auto

-¿NOS ESTAS DICIENDO GORDAS?-pregunto indignada Yolei

-NO, NO, SOLO DIGO QUE SERIA MAS RAPIDO EMPUJAR EL CARRO SI TUVIERA MENOS PESO-se apuro a aclarar el rubio menor, ya que sabía que decirle gorda a una mujer era como cavar tu propia tumba

-NI SE QUEJEN-grito Mimi-ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN COMO BAJAR DE PESO-lo dijo mientras sostenía en la mano un libro que decía "baje 20 kilos en 1 semana"

-Qué libro más interesante-comento Sora

-verdad, tienen unas dietas increíbles-exclamo mientras abría el libro- mira esta se llama la dieta del cepillo, trata en que después de comer solo debes de ir al baño y lavarte los dientes, cuando te los estés lavando introduces el cepillo lo mas al fondo de la garganta que puedas para liberar lo que está haciendo que engordes-dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo

-no me parece confiable-hablo dudosamente Hikari

-bueno aquí esta otra, trata de que solo puedes comer una fruta o verdura al día

-esa sueno peor-ahora fue Sora la que se quejo

-bueno no se quejen, miren aquí hay una que dice que después de cada comida debes tomarte un frasco de laxantes y listo bajas de peso así-menciono chasqueando los dedos

-déjame ver-pidió Yolei mientras Mimí le prestaba el libro, al momento de que Inoue tuvo el libro en sus manos lo aventó por la ventana

-¡OYE!-se quejo Tachikawa

-créeme es lo mejor para todos-pero Yolei no contaba con que al aventar el libro hacia la calle este fuera a dar de lleno en una de los globos aculares de Takeru

-MADRE DE DIOS QUE DOLOR-se quejo el rubio posando sus dos manos sobre el ojo derecho que había sido el afectado

-tranquilo Takeru, no es tan grave-trato de tranquilizar su hermano mientras examinaba el ojo de su hermano-PERO QUE DEMONIOS-grito al ver que el ojo de Takeru estaba mas tan inchado que parecía tener el ojo de un sapo (N/A:ya saben bien saltones)

-tendremos que llevarte a un oftalmólogo-hablo su hermano, mientras dentro del vehiculo las cuatro chicas empezaban a desesperarse por que al carro no avanzaba

-¿Qué estarán haciendo que no empujan el auto?-cuestiono bastante intranquila Hikari

-no lo sé pero se acabo el receso-exclamo Yolei mientras sacaba un látigo (N/A:no pregunten de donde lo saco)-muévanse bestias-fue lo último que se escucho antes de soltar un latigazo

-abre el ojo de nuevo Takeru-ordeno Matt

-listo-dijo el menor de los rubios

-no esta tan mal, solo trata de que nada te pegue en el-hablo Matt pero en ese momento el latigazo de Yolei dio de lleno en el ojo derecho de Takeru

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-pego el grito en el cielo Takaishi

-¡YOLEI! ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a Takeru?-pregunto Matt mientras repetía el último movimiento de Inoue, que le dio de nuevo a Takeru, pero este no le dio en el ojo, le dio en la espalda

-yo no le hice así-hablo mientras soltaba un nuevo latigazo al portador de la esperanza-le hice así-nuevamente un latigazo se escucho

-estoy seguro de que le hiciste así-hablo Matt y otro latigazo hizo estruendo

-que yo le hice así-pero ahora Yolei tomo mas vuelo antes de soltarle un nuevo latigazo al rubio que a este punto tenia moretones en varias partes del cuerpo

-BASTA, NO IMPORTA COMO LE HAYA ECHO YA NO LO REPITAN-grito furioso Takeru

-está bien, dios que humor-fue el quejido de Inoue antes de regresar al auto, Matt solo se limito a mirar el estado en el que se encontraba su hermano, realmente se veía demacrado

-solo llevemos el auto al taller más cercano para que todo esto acabe-soltó al final un suspiro Takeru

-de acuerdo pero yo vi que le hizo así- Matt tomo el látigo del suelo e iba a soltar otro latigazo, pero la mirada de Takeru (solo con un ojo) lo hizo detenerse-está bien ya no lo hago

…

Juzgado de Shibuya

En este juzgado podemos ver a Joe y a Izzy detrás de las rejas

-libérenos-soltaba su plegaria Izzy mientras con un pedazo de metal golpeaba los barrotes del lugar

-ya no te quejes, de seguro en un par de horas nos liberan-aseguro Joe

-¿ya se te olvido que a las seis se casan Takeru y Hikari?

-cierto-comento Joe mientras se daba un golpe en la frente-tenemos que asistir a la fiesta

-si serás, si serás, ya se te olvido que el que no asista a la misa no puede asistir a la fiesta (hay mucha gente que llega tarde a la misa, yo nunca he hecho esto, me han contado jejeje)

-no manches, entonces ¿si no vamos a misa no vamos a la fiesta?

-exacto, mira que hacer eso solo por que asistamos a la misa es cruel

-lo sé, pero lo importante ahora es salir de aquí.

Baño del light club

-DIOS MIO QUE DOLOR-soltó al aire Tai mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos, salió de donde estaba e intento caminar hacia la salida

-solo cierra la puerta para que nos podamos ir-escucho que comentaban del otro lado de la puerta

-HOLA…. ¡HOLA!...........¿alguien me escucha?

-cierra la maldita puerta con llave de una vez-alcanzo a oir de nuevo del otro lado de la puerta de entrada, entonces se percato de que estaba encerrado en el interior de club

-maldición me van a dejar encerrado aquí-comento a la nada, golpeo la puerta esperando que los chicos del otro lado lo escucharan y le abrieran, pero esto no sucedió, tomo vuelo y se decidió a taclear a la puerta,

-¿escuchaste algo?-fue lo último que escucho antes de que los chicos que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta la abrieran, para desgracia de Tai fue demasiado tarde para intentar detenerse y se dio de lleno en un basurero que estaba en la calle

…

-muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, yo me dormiré un rato y después tu me despiertas para que tú puedas dormir ¿vale?-menciono Matt que estaba sentado en uno de los asientos del autobús que pasaba por su departamento, después de haber dejado a las chicas en un taller mecánico

-de acuerdo, pero nada de trampas, en verdad necesito dormir, no iré adormilado a mi boda-pero ya no tuvo respuesta de su hermano puesto que estaba dormido y hasta con la baba colgando, el chico vio como una señora subía al bus con dificultad y agarrándose el vientre, la señora se dirigió al final de bus donde se encontraba Takeru

-señora gusta sentarse-hablo el rubio a la mujer

-claro, gracias es un jovencito muy amable y atento

-no tiene que agradecerlo, cualquiera le daría su asiento a una mujer embarazada, y si no es indiscreción ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de que salió con premio?-pregunto, pero la mujer no le contesto, solo se le quedo mirando seriamente

-vamos, no me diga que le da pena-dijo mientras acercaba su mano al vientre de la señora-hasta siento como me patea-hablo nuevamente el rubio, pero la mujer seguía seria-perdone, no sabía que le molestaba hablar de su embarazo-comento debido a la mirado que le dirigía la señora

-no estoy embarazada………………………estoy estreñida-fue lo último que comento antes de pararse y dirigirse a la puerta trasera del autobús y bajar con una cara de total seriedad, a Takeru solo le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

…

-por dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene con el auto señorita?-pregunto el mecánico que parecía que veía un milagro enfrente de el, por el solo hecho de que el auto aun estuviera armado

-hace como un año que me lo regalaron-dijo la peli morada, mientras el mecánico comenzaba a verificar el motor del automóvil

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Qué hace un condón en el motor del auto?-pregunto con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿ha escuchado la frase _hormona mata neurona_? Créame que es cierto-menciono mientras su mente divagaba en una noche en un mirador en compañía de Ken

-no lo quiero imaginar-salió del lugar el chico, con rumbo a un inodoro para desahogarse un poco (también se le llama volver el estomago)

-¿Qué le dijiste que salió con esa cara?-pregunto la bipolar…..ay perdón Mimi

-solo le comente lo que hacíamos en el mirador la otro noche Ken y yo

-¿le contaste que hacían figuras de animales con condones?-cuestiono incrédula Tachikawa

-así es y solo por eso salió corriendo

-Yolei tenemos que irnos así que deja de estar de loca con el mecánico-hablo Hikari

-pero Hika-protesto Yolei

-pero nada, apresúrate que todavía tenemos que arreglarnos

-está bien, está bien-hablo con fastidio la peli morada, mientras Sora llegaba del baño del taller donde se encontraban

-¿nos vamos?-pregunto Tachikawa

-claro, solo déjame decirle al mecánico que debe quemar el inodoro-pero la advertencia de la pelirroja fue tardía

-¡….OOHHH……POR…….EL……AMOR….DE…….DIOS…..!-fue el grito que provenía del WC

-creo que ya entro al baño-comento Hikari

-guardemos el luto un par de segundos-dijo la Peli morada, pues ya había experimentado que se sentía entrar al baño después de Sora Takenouchi

...

¿que tal les gusto?, espero que dejen sus comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos, hasta la proxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola queridos lectores, lamento haber tardado en poner la continuacion de este fic, aqui por fin lo continuo y espero lrs haga reir.

...

Casa de Sora

Una amiga de Sora entraba al apartamento con una caja en sus manos, la chica al no encontrar a alguien en casa decidió dejar la caja en la mesa, pero un charco de vino tirado en la alfombra la hizo caer manchándose su blusa de la parte trasera del hombro izquierdo, la chica se paro y al ver la enorme mancha en un espejo, camino al baño quitándose la blusa para tratar de quitarle la mancha

-por favor que se quite, es mi blusa favorita

Al momento Cody iba saliendo del pequeño guardarropa que es taba en el baño, su aspecto parecía el de un vagabundo

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…… .UN LADRON-grito la chica

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH……. .¿DONDE?-grito también Cody que no se dio cuenta de que la chica se refería a el

-toma esto maldito degenerado-menciono mientras golpeaba a Cody en el estomago, le pisaba en el pie y le daba un buen puñetazo en la cara, mandando al piso al pobre joven

-MALVADA LOCA-grito Cody mientras se retorcía del dolor en el piso del baño junto a la oficina

La muchacha se dirigió al bolso que había dejado en el tocador, y saco un pequeño bote que parecía ser gas pimienta y una nota que decía "cuidado con los ojos"

-toma esto-dijo mientras disparaba el gas hacia los ojos del chico que gritaba como loco del ardor en sus ojos

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH…………………..A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-se retorció un rato el muchacho mientras metía la cabeza al WC para tratar refrescarse, la chica salió de la casa como si de ello dependiera su vida, mientras Cody seguía en el baño maldiciendo su suerte en el WC.

…

-por fin llegamos-hablo Ken que entraba con pesadumbre a la casa Motomiya

-hubiéramos llegado antes si alguien se supiera bien la dirección de mi casa-dijo Davis

-como querías que le diera la dirección correcta, viste al chofer ¡estaba ciego!, solo a ti se te ocurre subirte a un taxi como ese

-deja de quejarte que nos cobro barato, anda mejor nos apuramos a arreglarnos si no las chicas nos matan

-las chicas o Yolei-menciona Daisuke

-¡bueno es lo mismo!

-claro que no, una chica no tiene bigote, Yolei si, una chica no se va a un mirador solo para inflar condones, Yolei si-seguía diciendo el chico castaño

-¡BUENO BASTA YA!-grito harto Ken que le molestaba que hablaran así de su novia

-está bien ¡ya cásate!-hablo sin pensar el castaño

-¡NO!-grito del susto Ken que veía por todo lo que tenía que pasar Takeru

…

-¿segura que este autobús nos lleva a la casa de Kari?-pregunto Yolei

-¡claro que estoy segura!, ¿Cuándo me he equivocado?-vocifera Mimi un poco molesta

-la vez que acabamos en Kyoto cuando solo íbamos a Shinjuku, la vez que confundiste un burro con un venado, la vez que creíste que el chupa cabras visito Japón y en realidad era Ken disfrazado de chivo

Media hora después

-la vez que terminaste en una secundaria cuando en realidad íbamos al salón de belleza y- Kari a estas altura tuvo que pedir los dedos de Yolei y Sora prestadas para contar los errores de Mimi y no solo los de las manos, si no también de los pies pero la voz de Hikari fue cortada por Mimi

-¡bueno me he equivocado un poco! Pero al final siempre acabamos bien o ¿no?-las chicas no supieron responder a esto

-¿dices que es el numero 12?-pregunto quedamente Sora, lo que no sabía era que Mimi no prestaba atención a su pregunta

-¡SI!-grito Mimi al ver que en un espectacular se anunciaba la vigesimosexta película de los Ositos Cariñositos ahora en la luna

-ya le escucharon- dijo Sora que empezaba a subir por las escalinatas del autobús, sin embargo el grito de Mimi era debido a la película y Sora lo confundió

…

-¡Taxi!-grito Tai que hacía más de media hora que trataba de hacer que un Taxi le respondiera, lo que no sabía era que ningún Taxi lo iba a recoger ya que de solo verlo inspiraba miedo (solo imagínense a Tai con ojeras, el pantalón manchado de quien sabe cuántas cosas, la camisa rasgado y maltrecha debido a su visita a la guarida de las locas y para poner la cerecita al pastel oliendo al alcohol).

…

Juzgado de Shibuya

-muy bien señores, Izzumi y Kido, aquí dice que los arrestaron por alterar el orden de la ciudad-comenta una persona mayor con el pelo blanquecino vestido con una bata de color azul marino, Izzy y Joe están sentados enfrente de este personaje

-ya viste al juez-susurra Izzy

-claro, creo que podemos convencerlo de que nos dejen libres-convence Joe hablando por lo bajo para no ser escuchado

-si solo pediremos que se nos permita ser nuestros propios abogados-vuelve a susurra Izzy

-su señoría, queríamos saber si se nos permite ser nuestros propios defensores- suena con formalidad Kido

-por supuesto-habla el juez que está un tanto confundido

-si nos permite hacer una pregunta su señoría-comenta Izzy, el anciano le hace un ademan con la mano dando a entender que lo haga-¿que estamos haciendo en un juzgado cívico?

-señor Izzumi la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé, ya sabe como es la burocracia, al final de cuentas nadie está a gusto con el sistema judicial, ahora si nos permite me encantaría escuchar que fue lo que hicieron

-vera señor juez, la razón por la que estábamos así es porque fuimos víctimas de la mas sucias artimañas para hacer que el hombre pierda la razón-habla con propiedad exagerada Joe

-¿fueron víctimas del futbol?-pregunto incrédulo el anciano

-no, fue-intento hablar Izzy pero fue interrumpido

-las mujeres

-no-dijo nuevamente el Izzy

-mmmmmmmm………entonces fue el cartel que anuncia la vigesimosexta película de los Ositos Cariñositos ahora a la luna

-¡QUE NO CON UNA CHINNNNNNNNNNNNN!-pero el chico se contuvo a última hora

-fue el alcohol su señoría-interrumpe Joe que casi le da un paro cardiaco

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH y ¿nada mas por eso los arrestaron?

-si bueno por eso y por……..romper unos cuantos parabrisas-comenta Joe restándole importancia al asunto

-bueno no veo que deban quedarse, es innecesario estar aquí por un crimen como ese-los chicos pusieron cara de alivio- mi sentencia es la muerte-habla el anciano que estuvo a punto de cerrar el caso con el clásico cierre de sesión

-¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito histérico Izzy

-su señoría no creo que deba ser tan grave la condena-exclama con nerviosismo Joe

-tiene razón, entonces cadena perpetua

-un poco menos-negocia Joe pues al parecer a Izzy no se la pasa el vuelco en el corazón

-cincuenta años

-menos

-diez años

-un poco menos-continua convenciendo Joe

-cinco años-Joe hace un ademan con la mano indicando que la sentencia debe ser menor-dos años-a estas alturas el anciano empezaba a desesperarse-un año, seis meses, un mes, una semana, se van libres ahora-puntualizo el de pelo blanco cerrando el caso

-Izzy lo logre, nos dejaron libres-comento eufórico Joe

-ay mamita, ay mamita-respira con un poco de dificultad el de pelo rojizo-estuvo cerca

-¡esperen un momento!-brama la persona de la tercera edad-algo me huele mal con esto-Joe esta un poco rígido con este comentario

-¡está bien…..lo siento no me pude aguantar a ir al baño para soltarlo!-clama Izzy que hace que a todos los presentes les salga una gota de sudor en la cabeza

…

-¡no puede ser, no puede ser!-se lamentaba Takeru

-de nada sirve lamentarse Takeru-intentaba consolar Matt

-lo dices porque tú fuiste el que se quedo dormido en el autobús, y por tu culpa nos pasamos-grito Takeru

-no importa, ya no te enojes, veras que todo sale mejor, anda mejor caminemos-trataba de calmar Matt pues ya era le tercera vez que le complicaba las cosas a Takeru

-tienes suerte de que sea tan paciente, si fuera Tai ya estarías medio muerto

-lo sé por eso no me he echado a correr-decía mientras caminaba a paso lento Matt

-¿Cuántas cuadras dices que debemos de caminar para llegar al departamento?-Takeru en realidad lo que quería era desviar su furia conversando de cualquier trivialidad

-no lo sé, la verdad no conté cuantas cuadras nos pasamos-Matt soltó esas palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias de mencionarlas, Takeru solo puso un mano sobre su frente tratando e implorando al cielo que le diera paciencia

-cálmate Takeru, cálmate-se repetía a sí mismo el rubio, cuando se escucho como algo impactaba en la camisa del chico

-Takeru una paloma te acaba de bautizar-hablo Matt que se moría de ganas por reírse

-solo esto me faltaba-vocifero molesto Takaishi que no veía la hora de acabar con esa tortura de contraer nupcias

-no te preocupes, nunca caen más de dos veces en un día-comento con dificultad Matt, que ya no podía aguantarse la risa, Takeru miro hacia arriba para ver a la paloma que le había echo el favor de rebautizarlo sin embargo pareciera que ese día el destino quería ponerlo a prueba puesto que otra paloma disparo pero esta vez dándole en frente, el rubio solo atino a cerrar los ojos y derramar una pequeña lagrima-bueno tu pareces estar tan salado como para romper esa regla

-Matt-hablo con mucha frialdad el portador de la esperanza-tienes tres para correr-sonó con severidad al último, Matt no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir de aquel sitio pues sabía que su hermano era una persona muy paciente, pero cuando se enojaba era peor que los Dark Masters juntos.

...

Hasta aqui la continuacion, lo de la paloma es de verdad, de echo le paso a un amigo mio (no se por que cuando te pasa eso volteas hacia arriba, como si fueras a reconocer a la paloma que te bauitizo jejeje), gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios que de verdad todos (no importa como sean, jitomatasos etc.) me motivan, nos vemos en la proxima continuacion.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, por fin actualizo este fic, la verdad me costó algo de trabajo intentar acabar este capítulo, tratare de no demorar bastante en el siguiente, pero no prometo mucho, aun así espero que les guste y haga reír.

…

Por la lejanía de las calles se podía apreciar la tarde candida y reluciente con un hermosso sol coronado en lo alto del cielo, los pajaros cantando incontrolablemente y las personas caminando con gracia por las calles de la gran Tokio, entonces en aquel magnifico día dos columnas de humo se veian a la lejanía, al ras de la tierra, una un poco mas adelantada que la otra

-miren es un cohete-exclamo un niñito con ilusión en sus ojos

-no, son unas señoras que de seguro se enteraron que hay barata en el centro comercial-hablo una mujer

-¡de seguro son los hermanos Ishida peleando otra vez!-hablo el encargado de la puerta de los departamentos donde vivian

Tal y como habia dicho el amable señor (que después de vivir lidiando con los Ishida creía que ya nada podía sorprenderlo), las columnas de humo pertenecían a los dos rubios, una soltando suplicas a diestra y siniestra, mientras intentaba convencer a su hermano de que no tenia un buen sabor, y el mas pequeño soltando blafemia y media en contra la humanidad y todas sus creaciones

-por favor Takeru, recuerda el autocomportamiento, recuerda que soy el único hermano que tienes

-me estoy comportando de la mejor forma, y siempre quise saber que se sentía ser hijo único-grito el rubio

Una ancianita de unos noventa años estaba esperando el acensor en la planta baja del edificio, el cual marcaba su lento descenso, la nacianita miro de reojo el tranquilo ambiente que se respiraba afuera en la calle, volvió la vista hacia el escensor, ya casi estaba abajo, cuando por fin llego a la planta baja estaba preparada para subir a este, de pornto un chico de cabello rubio corrió hacia el ascensor

-lo siento, es una emeregncia-dijo Matt, la viejita salió volando hacia la izquierda debido a la fuerza que Matt traia

-aaayyy mi columna-solto la pobre viejita que el único pexado que habia cometido due vivir en al mismo edificio en que los rubios lo hacían

Takeru corrió lo mas que pudo sin embargo no alcanzo a entrar al elevador, lo único que vio fue la cara de alivio de Matt, mientras la viejita se iba parando agarradonse del barandal de las escaleras, Takeru vio las escaleras y corrió hacia ellas, tirando a la pobre ancianita otra vez

-aaaaayyyyyyyyy, mi espalda… esta mejor-soltó sorprendida, para después dar un paso y volverse a caer

Takeru subía las escaleras de dos en dos, los saltos de cualquier basquetbolista no se comparaban con los que el daba, llego a la entrada de su departamento y pudo ver como Matt azotaba la puerta e intentaba cerrar el paso

-abre la puerta-grita Takaishi que a este grado la vena de la sien parece que va reventar

-solo si prometes tranquilizarte-menciona temeroso Matt

-tienes tres, o si no le contare a Sora de tu pequeño accidente con Mimi-vocifera, Matt que esta adentro de la casa empieza a sudar-uno…dos…tres-termina la cuenta Takeru, para después sacar su celular y empezar a buscar el numero de Sora

-bueno-se escucha atravez del auricular, Matt escucha la voz de Sora y abre la puerta para después taclear al ya mallugado Takeru

-Sora mi amor, que bueno que contestas-dice con nerviosismo

-Matt ¿Qué haces llamando del celular de Takeru?

-me lo presto para decirte lo mucho que te quiero

-aja…que mas

-nada más-dice con el sudor resbalando por toda su frente

-bueno te creeré por ahora-dice Sora antes de terminar la llamada

-ahhh, estuvo cerca-suelta el suspiro, entonces escucha un quejido debajo de Matt, gira la vista hacia abajo para encontrarse a Takeru con la cara morada, su hermano no puede respirar-Takeru respira-menciono en tanto con su mano.

…

En algún lugar de las calles de Japón

Las chicas subieron al autobús, en el se habían sentado en la parte de en medio, todas menos Mimi, que por ser la última y despistada se había quedado sin lugar

-¿es que ya no existen caballeros?-pregunto molesta porque había algunos hombres sentados

-señorita-hablo quedamente un chico de unos veinte años de edad-si hay caballeros-Mimi ve con gusto como el chico se para y va hasta donde esta ella-lo que no hay son asientos-le susurra en el oído para después volver a sentarse

Mimi se quedo pensativa un rato, no puede negar que el chico tiene razón, unos segundos después ve con recelo a sus compañeras que están sentadas

-¿oigan creen que pueda sentarme en sus piernas?

Todas las chicas se miran entre si, cargar a Mimi no seria difícil, lo difícil seria tratar de llevar una conversación coherente con ella

-puedes sentarte ahí-señala Yolei, Mimi va hacia donde le dide su amiga

-ahí ¡no!-dice Hikari que ve como Mimi se habia sentado en las piernas de una señora embarazada

-ay perdón-dice la castaña

-dije ahí-vuelve a hablar Yolei

-aquí-dijo señalando en donde una viejita iba dormida y con la saliva colgando

-no ahí tampoco-grito preocupada Sora

-no entiendo, ¿entonces donde?-pregunto mas que nunca confundida

-ahí-Yolei señala las escaleras

-pero ahí no me gusta, esta sucio, hay un borrachito tirado y lo peor, ¡los colores del suelo no combinan con mi vestido!-se queja efusivamente

El chofer ya harto de escuchar las voces de la chica frena repentinamente

-¡Basta, ya siéntate aquí y deja de quejarte!-exclama con los nervios de punta, al instante en que señala un asiento que esta al lado de el

-gracias señor chofer-el condutor no sabe en el lio en el que se ha metido.

…

Deparatamento de Davis

-lalalalararala-tarareaba Davis con mucho ritmo

-¿asi te vas a ir a la boda?-pregunto Ken mirando a Davis con un payasito de color azul marino

-claro en todo un clásico para las fiestas de disfraces

-¡no es una fiesta de sifraces es la boda de Takeru!-las palabras de Ken hacen que Davis suelte unas lagrimas

-porque...porque…hubiera sido tan feliz, porque-mencionaba desesperado y triste Davis

-tranquilo Davis seguro encontraras a alguien que te quiera como eres-solapa Ken que siente un efecto pinocho en la nariz

-¿de que hablas Ken?-pregunta Davis confundido por la respuesta de su amigo

-de que habrá alguien que es para ti en el mundo-nuevamente el efecto pinocho se hace presente en la nariz de ken

-ahh si lo que digas-tira de a loco Davis a Ken

-eso es lo que le pasa a alguien por querer ayudar-brama Ken que no se da cuenta de que el lamento de Davis fue porque en la tele se anunciaba que la telenovela de las nueve iba a finalizar ese mismo día, solo que con un cambio de horario

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO Margara Francisca…..NOOOOOOOOOOOO-soltó al cielo Davis

…

-este...uhm…no…mejor este-mencionaba Tai que es estaba probando trajes para fiestas

-¿seguro que quiere comprar ese traje?-pregunto una mujer, que era una encargada de la tienda donde estaba Tai

-si ¿por qué?-cuestiono exasperado Tai-ahh ya veo, usted es una de esas personas que cree que como me visto es como soy-menciono ya que Tai sabía perfectamente que su apariencia actual asustaría hasta la madre Teresa- pues déjeme decirle señorita, que yo seré un importante diplomático, y tendré dinero para comprar mil y un trajes como este y muchos más, las personas superficiales como ustedes es la razón por la cual el mundo está como esta-seguía con su sermón Tai, la encargada solo afirmaba o negaba con la cabeza a la cátedra de valores morales que Tai estaba dando-así que para la próxima piénselo mejor antes de discriminar-sentencio Tai

-lo siento mucho señor, pero le pregunte por que el traje que agarro es de mujer-interrumpió la amble Señorita vendedora

-oh…de todos modos me lo llevo, es para mi hermana-soltó con compostura falsa Tai que por ser demasiado orgulloso no se disculpo por lo que había dicho

...

Hasta aquí por este capítulo, si creyeron que en este se debrayaron esperen a ver el siguiente (si es que puedo plasmarlo tal y como yo quiero), nos vemos en la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, gracias por los reviews que me animaron demasiado, ahora no tarde mucho en actualizar, espero les guste y haga reír, cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

El gran día

...

-El apocalipsis- decia una reportera demasiada impresionada por la escena que estaba viendo

-una tragedia embarga a Tokio el dia de hoy-hablaba otro reportero al lado

-hoy aproximadamente hace unos minutos un autobús con muchos pasajeros dentro choco, haciendo una carambola, se calcula que el en la carambola se vieron inmersos alrededor de cincuenta automóviles, hasta el momento no se han reportado perdidas humanas-menciono un reportera a las afueras de las que eran las calles de la bella Tokio

L a escena de más de cincuenta autos estrellados el uno con el otro daba mucho de qué hablar, las personas pasaban por afuera de la gran carambola quedaban horrorizadas.

-tengo a mi lado al conductor del autobús que inicio esta tragedia, digame señor, ¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunto la periodista a un magullado conductor que estaba en posición fetal y llorando

-empezo cuando cuatro demonios disfrazados de hermosas mujeres subieron al autobús, una de ellas era pelirroja, yo creo que era la líder, se mostraba bastante seria, otra usaba lentes y su pelo era de color lila "jodeme las pupilas", ella se notaba que era la intelectual, aun asi se notaba que tenia principiso de demencia-el conductor se chupo el dedo, tratando de tomar valor para seguir hablando- una de las que se veía mas inocentes era una castaña de pelo corto, parecía una chica tan dulce, no era mas que una de las mas peligrosas, ella fue la que volcó el autobús, pero si tengo que describir al diablo en persona juraría que era una de cabello color rosa, delgada, era el diablo en persona le repito, ella iba parada, asi que yo amablemente le ofreci un asiento al lado mio, no piensen mal yo soy casado-mostro su anillo antes de seguir con su relato-el demonio estaba sentado junto a mi, al principio todo iba bien, pero entonces en un semáforo nos paramos, ella intentaba persuadirme de que el rojo significaba avanzar, yo no le hice caso, ya sabe que uno piensa que lo hacen de broma

La televisión se apago, Joe estaba harto del caos en todo ese dia, y lo que le preocupaba mas era que no habia acabado

-por alguna razón esas descripciones que dio el conductor se me hacían familiares-comento Izzy que ya estaba perfectamente vestido para asistir al enlece matrimonial de Takeru y Hikari, caminaba por un pequeño pasillo que conectaba la sala y el cuarto de huéspedes de Joe

-¡cuidado!-el grito de Joe fue tardío por que Izzy ya había chocado con los cristales transparente que servían como puertas-ajajajajaja-Joe solo atino a reír mientras un confundido Pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo

-Me hubieras avisado antes-reclamo el pelirrojo

-creo que mejor me apuro antes de que se haga tarde-dijo Joe, intentando calmar su risa, para después pararse del sillón y caminar rumbo al baño, pero en el camino choco con Izzy que seguía confundido por el golpe y también gracias al efecto del alcohol que aun se mantenía en el de cabello azul, cortesía de unos cuantos caballitos-¿Por qué sono extraño el golpe?-pregunto confundido

-es por el chaleco antibalas-indico Izzy, al instante en que le mostraba a su amigo la dichosa prenda

-¿Por qué portas un chaleco antibalas?

-¡todavía lo preguntas!

-claro, no entiendo

-con todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahorita, estoy seguro que la boda terminara en una guerra nuclear-puntualizo Izzy

-vamos no exageremos

-dices que yo exagero, pero solo imaginate-el pelirrojo paso su brazo derecho tras la espalda de Joe y empezó a hacer ademanes con la mano izquierda-pasamos cuatro horas en el antro, pasaremos cerca de ocho horas en la boda, en el antro solo basto dos horas para que empezaremos a perder la cordura, imagínate la boda

-aun así estoy casi seguro que estas exagerando

-en el antro no había digimons-Joe se quedo quieto unas segundos

-me pondré de inmediato un chaleco antibalas, y avisare al ejercito que un desastre se avecina-dijo antes de salir corriendo a su recamara

…

Departamento de Takeru

-tranquilo Takeru-decía Matt que cargaba a su hermano al interior de su departamento

-vuelves a decir eso y en cuanto pueda moverme te dejare tan hinchado de la cara que no te deberás de preocupar más por tus fans-Matt sudo frio al escuchar las palabras de su hermano

-lo siento, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, no era mi intención lastimarte la espalda

-no me hubieras tacleado

-ibas a soltar la sopa

-no lo iba a hacer, solo quería asustarte

-bueno, mira no te preocupes solo descansa un rato, veras como te recuperas y se te pasa el dolor

-Matt, se te olvida un pequeño detalle

-¿cuál?

-HOY ME CASO CON HIKARI-hizo énfasis en el nombre de la novia ya que Matt sabía que el temperamento de Tai no era exclusivo de él, más bien era una especie de error genético en los Yagamis

-bueno, bueno yo me encargo-Matt saco una pequeña jeringa y de su bolsillo derecho saco un liquido trasparente

-¿Qué es eso?-cuestiono Takeru abriendo los ojos como platos

-esto es morfina, no se mucho de medicina pero según Joe sirve para aliviar el dolor-dijo mientras inyectaba el liquido en el brazo derecho de su hermano

-bueno, pues ya que, por cierto de ¿donde lo sacaste?

-se le cayó a Joe el otro día

-dime la verdad

-se lo robe por si algún día Sora se enojaba conmigo

-¿Cómo es posible que uses algo para quitar el dolor para tratar de quitarle el enojo a tu mujer?

-su ciclo las hace enojar mucho, y si quitarle el dolor me ayuda a calmarla lo hare-Matt menciono esto con tanta confianza en sí mismo que Tk lo empezó a ver como un desquiciado-oye, no me mires así, tú no sabes cómo son las mujeres cuando se enojan

-como sea-Takeru tomo levemente el frasco que anteriormente contenía la morfina, y se alarmo por lo que leyó-Matt que dice aquí

-dice SETON 2%

-abajo-indico Takeru

-no se administre en el embarazo o lactancia

-no menso, aquí-señalo con ira Tk

-sedante equino

-Exacto, sabes lo que significa

-uhmm…no la verdad no

-Es un sedante para caballos-grito Tk

-eso es imposible-tomo el frasco para constatarlo

-agarraste en frasco equivocado -

oh mi dios-Takeru empezó a marearse para después caer dormido

-Tk, despierta-dijo Matt zarandeándolo- Maldición, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ya se, llamare a Joe.

Matt corrió hacia el teléfono de la sala

-lo sentimos su teléfono está suspendido por exceso de pago

- se escucho la voz de la contestadora -maldición tendré que ir hasta mi departamento para poder llamar-menciono quedamente Ishida-bueno para llegar rápido y que no me estorbe nada dejare mi celular aquí

…

Departamento de Sora

Cody saco su cabeza de WC

-ahhh…eso es todo estoy harto de estar aquí

El chico se dirigió hacia la ventana del baño, miro hacia abajo

-no me caeré, no me caeré-se repetía a sí mismo en tanto salía por la ventana y trataba de sujetarse para no caer -soy muy joven, guapo, inteligente para morir- se decía a si mismo.

El joven miro hacia su lado derecho y vio la ventana del cuarto de Sora abierta, esa sería perfecta para tratar de escapar, camino lentamente por el borde de las ventanas, no era muy ancho para apoyar los dos pies, pero era su única esperanza de salir de ese infierno.

…

Matt corrió hacia las escaleras, no tenía tiempo de esperar el ascensor, agradecía por haber vivido en el mismo edificio que su hermano, llego al departamento de Sora y se adentro en este, corrió hacia el teléfono de la sala, pero no estaba ahí, entonces se dirigió a su Habitación donde se encontraba otro teléfono, marco el numero de Joe y en un segundo contesto

-bueno-se escucho del otro lado de la bocina

-bueno ¿Joe?

-¡no la princesa blanca nieves!-soltó sarcástico el peli azul

-¡Oh lo siento me equivoque de numero!-dijo Matt estando a punto de colgar

-detente tonto, claro que soy yo

-entonces ¿no eres la princesa Blanca nieves?

-claro que no

-entonces si eres Joe-el mencionado golpeo su frente, demasiadas tonterías para un día

-¿que se te ofrece?

-recuerdas la morfina que me diste el otro día

-yo no te di nada de morfina

-bueno la que te robe

-¡me robaste morfina!¡como se te ocurre hacer semejante tontería!, Matt la morfina es altamente adictiva

-¿en serio?-pregunto mas confundido que antes

-claro te lo dice un experto, es decir un doctor

-bueno, pues resulta que la morfina no era morfina, era un sedante para caballos

-maldito veterinario, me vio la cara

-¿Qué dijiste?-cuestiono Matt al portador de la sinceridad

-nada que te debiste de haber equivocado de frasco

-la cosa es que se la inyecte a TK pensando que lo iba a aliviar de su dolor

-que…que

-lo que oíste

-pues lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que se le pase el efecto

-¿en serio es todo?-comento un poco más tranquilo, entonces la ventana hizo un ruido extraño y Matt se acerco a ella para cerrarla

-¡MALDICIONNNNNNNNNNNNN!-se escucho un grito

-¿dijiste algo Joe?-pregunto Matt al escuchar aquel grito

-no nada ¿por qué?

-juraría que escuche a alguien maldecir, casi estoy seguro que esa voz la conozco, me recuerda al digimundo por alguna razón-Matt se quedo meditando algunos minutos

-será que estas quedando loco

-bueno como sea ¿es lo único que se debe de hacer?

-Sí, si lo es, te dejo por que el bruto de Izzy se pego con la puerta de cristal otra vez

-si adiós

Matt iba a salir de departamento cuando noto que su traje estaba colgado y mejor lo tomó, para no tener que subir a arreglarse a su cuarto, lo único que se le olvido fueron sus llaves, bajo del departamento de Sora al de su hermano, al entrar de nuevo lo vio totalmente perdido en su sueño

-que grande estas, parece que fue ayer cuando te hacías del baño y yo tenía que cambiarte los pañales para que mama no te regañara y ahora mírate, estas tan tranquilo durmiendo que tu cuerpo esta temblando descomunalmente y hasta empiezas a sacar espuma por la boca, como pasa el tiempo Ishida se fue directo a la habitación de Takeru, debía tomar un baño y arreglarse.

…

¿Qué tal?, lo que paso en el autobús se explicara en el próximo cap (ya sé que siempre digo lo mismo jejeje), espero no tardar mucho en subirlo, gracias por leer y cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Aunque sigo ahorrando para comprar los derecho, jejejejeje). Esta historia solo es para entretener etc, etc.

"El gran día"

...

Alguna parte de Tokio

-¿Segura que es por aquí?-pregunto Yolei, que tenía varios moretones en todo el cuerpo

-El mapa dice que por aquí se llega a la avenida principal que conecta con Odaiba-mascullo Mimi que estaba harta de que todos cuestionaran sus aptitudes para encontrar la dirección correcta.

-¿Te sigue doliendo Kari?-hablo Sora, quien al igual que Hikari, Mimi y Yolei estaba llena de moretones, la ropa estaba rasgada y parecía vagabunda.

-Sí, de hecho he perdido tanta sangre que ya no siento nada-exclamo con alegría Hikari

Las chicas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas, recordando cómo es que habían terminado así.

Flash Back

-¡Basta, ya siéntate aquí y deja de quejarte!

-Está bien –comento con felicidad la castaña, unos segundos después estaba aburrida.

-¿Creen que sea buena idea dejarla estar sentada al lado del conductor?-pregunto por lo bajo una preocupada Sora.

-Claro que sí, es decir es Mimi, que tan malo puede ser-bramo Inoue en defensa de su ídola.

-¿Para qué sirve este pedal?

-Ese es el acelerador-contesto el conductor que ya tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-¿Y este?-pregunto Mimi.

-Ya te lo dije, ese es el freno.

-¿Entonces para que es este?-cuestiono agachándose hasta donde estaba el pedal, acto que hizo que el conductor perdiera la concentración.

-Esa es la marcha, ahora, ¡salgase de ahí!

-Pero que humor tienen los hombres cuando manejan-se quejo Mimi, quien mas tardo en estarse quieta que en lo que curioseaba la palanca de velocidades.

-Chicas, mejor voy a ver cómo va Mimi-dijo Kari, quien empezaba a temer que su amiga sacara de quicio al conductor, y es que hacía falta ser, muy, pero muy, pero muy paciente para soportar a una Mimi inquieta (y encima de todo un poco alcoholizada).

-¡Mire que bonito se mueve!-exclamo Mimi, como una niña quien acaba de descubrir como andar en bicicleta mientras movía el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Dios te juro que nunca hice algo tan malo como para merecer esto!-menciono el conductor, quien estaba pensando como asesinar a alguien de un susto.

-¿Mimi como van las cosas?-pregunto Kari mientras llegaba al lado de la chica de los mil cambios de aspecto, mientras el conductor manejaba con un poco mas de calma.

-Bien, puedes creerlo, la palanca-señala al objeto-sirve para cambiar las velocidades y no como un perchero.

-Sí, es bueno saber que siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas, por cierto ya hay un asiento libre acá atrás, ven a sentarte-Comento Kari en un intento de llegar con vida a su boda, y si eso quería tenía que alejar a Mimi del conductor.

-No, gracias, aquí me estoy divirtiendo-la portadora de la pureza se seguía entreteniendo con el espejo retrovisor.

-¡Ven a sentarte!-comento la portadora de la luz mas como una orden que como una petición.

-¡Aquí estoy bien!

-¡Que vengas te digo!-insistió Yagami.

-¡Aquí estoy bien!-refunfuño Mimi.

Las dos chicas no querían ceder y pronto llegaron a lo jaloneos, mientras Mimi se aferraba a un pasamanos, que estaba de un lado del conductor, para no ser llevada al lado trasera del autobús, Hikari tiraba de ella como una desquiciada.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto Hikari?-pregunto Yolei a una semidormida Sora.

-No lo sé, pero seguro y están bien.

-¡Déjame en paz intento de novia!

-¡Que vengas te digo, copia barata de Paris Hilton!

Mimi se estaba resbalando del pasamanos, así que en un ágil movimiento se sostuvo de la palanca de velocidades, provocando que el chofer perdiera el control y frenara en un vano intento de controlar las cosas. Hikari salió disparada hacia el frente, por el súbito movimiento, y en un acto reflejo tomo el volante intentando conservar su integridad física, haciendo que este girara hacia la izquierda, lo que provoco que el autobús también lo hiciera; y si a esto le sumamos que el autobús iba frenando, el resultado fue que este se volcara llevándose consigo a los automóviles de adelante y haciendo que chocaran los de atrás.

Fin del Flash Back

-Y alguien me puede decir ¿Cómo es que seguimos vivas?-pregunto Mimi.

-No te mortifiques, seguro cuando Hikari pregunte la hora, te mata- calmo Yolei.

-¿A qué hora son?-pregunto como una obsesa la mencionada.

-Apenas las cuatro y media-contesto Sora con calma infinita.

-¡Me quiero volver chango, me caso en una hora y media y ni siquiera estoy arreglada!

-Ya Hikari ¡Tranquila!

-No hay que perder más tiempo, tomemos este atajo-señala Mimi un callejón bastante oscuro, estrecho, con un olor insoportable, y unos decorosos gritos de fondo.

-No…no me parece buena idea, pareciera que si te vas por ahí te asaltarían y quien sabe cuántas obscenidades te harían-comenta temeroso Sora.

-Tienes razón Sora…vamos a tomar el atajo- el comentario de Yolei hace que todas se le queden viendo.

-A la cuenta de tres nos echamos a correr hasta llegar al otro extremo del callejón ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo,-contestan al unisonó Kari y Yolei.

-Correr ¿Cómo si fuera una romántica escena de amor o cómo?-Pregunta Mimi

-Correr como si del otro lado hubiera una barata de los mejores diseñado- Sora no termino la explicación, cuando Mimi ya se encontraba a mitad del camino.

-Mejor hacemos lo mismo nosotras antes de que en verdad crea que hay una barata al otro lado-recomiendo Yolei, que a pesar de querer quedarse a "juguetear un rato en el callejón" teme que lo que su idola sea capaz de hacer en una rebaja.

…

Nikito Nipongo y su primo Chiin-won caminaban perdidos entre la avenida principal de Odaiba.

-Te dije que no confiáramos en una desconocida, pero no, el chico "Me las sé todas" tenía que hacer lo que él quisiera-comento el primero, en mandarín, por lo cual algunas personas se le quedaban viendo extraño.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que la loca esa nos iba a dejar peor de desorientados de lo que estábamos antes?

-¡Todavía preguntas! A esas personas se les nota desde el momento en que las conoces.

A lo lejos, dentro de un callejón, una espesa masa de humo se acercaba rápidamente.

-¡¿Sera el correcaminos?!-pregunto Chiin-won.

-Uhmm…no, no lo creo, se parece más bien a…-los ojos de los dos chinos se abrieron a gran escala, y el temor tomo manejo de sus cuerpos-¡¡¡Corre por tu vida!!!

-¡¿Dónde está?!-gritaba una hiperactiva Mimi, con ojos de "Soy capaz de todo por una barata, así que apártense"-¡Conteste! ¡¿Dónde está?!-pregunto sujetando por los hombros a una ancianita.

-¡Mimi tranquila!-expreso Sora, a quien la cordura le hacía saltar la vena de la sien.

-No hay ninguna barata, lo dije para que corrieras rápido-Yolei jadeaba después de haber corrido como una bestia.

La anteriormente castaña, rosada, china, lacia, etc. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, lo cual consiguió la calma de Sora, Yolei y Hikari.

-Hay que ir a casa, falta poco más de una hora para que la ceremonia de comienzo, y Hikari aun no esta lista-expreso Sora, con dubitativa voz.

-Cierto, además, todavía tengo que arreglarme yo-las chicas cayeron al escuchar el último comentario de Mimi, ¿Cómo se les había olvidado que Tachikawa tardaba dos horas arreglándose?

…

-Uhhhh… ¡Mi cabeza!-se quejo Takeru al sentir que la presión casi le hacía reventar el cráneo.

-Buenos días… ¡Bello durmiente!-se bufo Matt, por la condición de su hermano.

-No me creerás lo que soñé- se levanto del sillón y camino un poco hacia la mesa, en donde había un vaso con agua.

-Dime-hablo Matt.

-Soñé que salíamos a festejar mi despedida de soltero a un bar, que resulto ser gay. Después, salimos a otro, solo para encontrarnos a las chicas, las cuales nos persiguieron como si fuéramos animales.-Matt sonrió nervioso, a este paso, ya se imaginaba que iba a recordar- Y también soñé que perdíamos el control, ingerimos tanto alcohol, que juraría que Tai se quedo dormido en el baño…jajajajaja…en el baño; y para cerrar todo con broche de oro; Yolei y tú me pegaban en el ojo y espalda con un látigo, además de que me embestiste-Takeru reía como maniaco al decir todo- Y me inyectaste sedante equino…jajajaja… ¡Sedante equino!-Matt seguía manteniendo una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía si era por ver a su hermano de esa forma, o por creer que estaba al borde de la locura.

-Jejejeje, si, jejeje…que chistoso-menciono Ishida, quien disimuladamente se acercaba mas a la puerta.

-Todo antes de mi boda… ¡Jajajajajajaja!-la estruendosa risa de Takeru puso más nervioso a Matt.

-Si…jejejeje…solo que, ehemm, no…no fue un sueño-soltó dificultosamente. Takeru paro de reír, sus urbes casi de le salen al escuchar lo que dijo Matt.

-¡Repite eso!-exclamo colérico.

-Sí, veras, de hecho, tú te casas dentro de una hora.

Y como si se tratara de un huracán, Takeru corrió directo al baño, dispuesto a bañarse y arreglarse para su boda. El ruido de la regadera se comenzó a escuchar, y unos cuantos quejidos de que el agua estaba" como para hacer langosta".

-Menos mal-suspiro Matt-quien ya estaba arreglado para la boda.

-¡Tendrás tu merecido, no creas que te salvas!-grito T.k desde el baño.

…

-¿Seguro que debemos ir vestidos así para la boda?-cuestiono Patamon, quien estaba disfrazado de perro chihuahueño.

-¡Claro! Tai me dijo que la gente suele ir así en estas ocasiones, también que piden dulces-comento, el usaba un disfraz de gallina.

-¿Seguro que se deben llevar rosas negras?-Veemon iba disfrazado de albóndiga.

-Claro, no sería una fiesta sin unas rosas negras.

-¡Admiren mi belleza!-grito Biyomon, la cual salió con un disfraz de Sora.

-Guaaauuu…-exclamaron a coro lo digitalmonsters.

…

Hola a todos, ya sé, no debería llegar así como así, sé que he tardado mucho, nuevamente, las reclamos son bien recibidos. Bueno, pasando a otro cosa, ¡La boda se acerca! Y puede estar seguros de que si los personajes se mal-viajaron y cometieron estupideces en todo el fic, la boda será más intensa aun, jejejeje. Creo que es todo lo que puedo decir, gracias por comentar, nos vemos y cuídense.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ni digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen (Aunque sigo ahorrando para comprar los derecho, jejejejeje). Esta historia solo es para entretener etc, etc.

"El gran día"

...

-¡Estoy listo!-exclama Takeru, saliendo de su recamara con un traje blanco.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir así?-preguntó Matt.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Pues…que llevas puesto el traje de tu primera comunión.

Takeru se miro de reojo, era cierto. Los pantalones le quedaban hasta los tobillos. Rápidamente el rubio se regreso a su habitación.

-Los nervios de la boda-comento el traicionan los malditos nervios.

-Yo sé lo que es eso, créeme- menciona Matt recordando el día de su boda, todavía podía sentir la adrenalina de ir corriendo como maniático por toda la ciudad, mientras detrás de él iba el papa de Sora con una escopeta, porque pensaba que su hija se casaba porque estaba embarazada.

-Aja, comento el rubio saliendo de su alcoba, ya cambiado.

-Me gusta el traje, denota el sentimiento de todos los hombres al casarse.

-¿Sentimiento?-se pregunto extrañado Takeru, mientras notaba que iba disfrazado de difunto-¡Maldita sea!-Takaishi se regreso de donde había salido, dispuesto a cambiarse, de nuevo.

-Sí, los nervios de tu boda-seguía hablando Matt-. Pronto Hikari comenzara a engordar, se arreglara menos cada vez, tal vez tenga celulitis y este un poco flácida; te quitara el dinero de tu quincena por temor a que te vayas a un Table-dance a darte un taco de ojo, que nada tiene de malo- Matt seguía hablando, mientras en la habitación, Takeru maldecía su suerte por escuchar hablar a Matt de su vida de casado-Te esperara todos los días, en punto de las siete, que es cuando llegas del trabajo e inmediatamente te preguntara porque llegaste tres segundos tarde…

-Matt, no ayudas a relajarme-Takeru salió vestido de marinero.

-Como diga señor.-Pronuncio Matt, en tanto ponía una mano en su frente, saludando.

-¡Me lleva la que "$%/%&"%!- y tan rápido como Takaishi salió, se volvió a meter.

-¿Dónde iba? Ahhh, si… se pondrá mascarillas de aguacate para que no se pierda su belleza, pero en lugar de que eso traiga efectos buenos, tendrá efectos malos, pues te espantara verla así en la mañana, recién cuando te estés levantando; te cocinara cosas que en tu vida pensarías que era posible cocinar, además de que el término medio en la carne será redefinido, como entre medio crudo y medio quemado.

-¡Listo!-pronuncio Takaishi.

-Si un día no llegas a la casa será como si hubiese estallado otra guerra mundial, tal vez lo único bueno de eso es que tu mejor amigo no te abandonara.-Dijo Matt, mientras recordaba las veces que Tai se la paso en la casa de Sora, durmiendo a su lado, y lo nerviosos que ambos se ponían cuando el rubio pisaba su habitación. Tai se sentía tan cómodo que deambulaba en traje de Adan por su departamento; y no hay que olvidar lo calientita que estaba su cama cuando llegaba a recostarse en ella.

-Dime por favor que yo no tendré un amigo que cuide igual de bien a mi esposa-suplico el portador de la esperanza.

-No lo sé, Davis parece ese tipo de chicos.-En ese instante un pensamiento paso por la cabeza del Takaishi; Davis se debería mantener a más de tres metros de distancia de su brujer, es decir, su mujer.

…

-¿Están listas?-cuestiono Sora, quien en cualquier momento perdería los nervios por lo tarde que ya era.

-Sora acabo de salir de bañarme.-protesto Hikari.

-Te dije que te metiera a bañar antes de que Mimi lo hiciera.

-Y así fue, pero ella entro y me saco.

-La hubieras sacado tú.

-Créeme, de ahora en adelante, esperare a que Mimi salga del baño para poder pasar a él.- puntualizo Hikari, antes de que las escenas antes vista de Mimi jugando a bañarse volvieran a su mente.

-Como sea, tenemos que irnos ya.

-¡Estoy lista!-se reporto Miyako

-Yo igual-exclamo Mimi, saliendo de su habitación.

-Lo siento Hikari, tendrás que irte cambiando en el auto.-Menciono Sora, tomándola por los hombros.

-¡¿Cómo rayos me voy ir cambiando en un automóvil?!-reclamo la ya nada inocente portadora de la luz.

-Debes hacerlo, si llegas tarde a tu boda es como si a él le dieras permiso de llegar tarde a la casa por tres segundos todos los días.

-¡Suban rápido!-Grito la castaña desde la calle, mientras mantenía la puerta del automóvil de Yolei, que de milagro había sido arreglado; mientras en la otra mano sostenía su vestido de novia.

Las chicas subieron al auto de inmediato, temiendo que si llegaban tarde, Takeru podría hacerlo…por el resto de su vida.

…

-¿Tienes las invitaciones?-preguntó Ken a Davis.

-Sí, aquí están-el chico se las mostro, para después guardarla en su bolsillo.

-Bien, ahora solo tendremos que esperar a los demás.

-¿Se van a casar en esta iglesia?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Espera, debo hacerle una llamada a mi invitada para decirle que será aquí, y no en la iglesia menonita.

-¿Le vas a hablar a tu mama?-cuestiono el ex-emperador de los digimons, temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí-contesto Davis con la mirada gacha; y sintiendo pena por él.

…

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Patamon?- Se preguntaba a si misma Gatomon, quien ya tenía horas de estar buscando a su… ¿Amigo?, si así se le podía llamar.

A lo lejos escucho unos gritos, le parecían tan familiar que de inmediato de echo a correr en la dirección de donde provenían. Corrió tan rápido como sus nervios se lo permitieron, y cuando por fin llego vio algo que nunca podrá olvidar.

-¡Devimon!

...

-¡Cuidado con la monja!-grito histérica Yolei, quien de milagro no había muerto de un paro cardiaco.

-Ya la vi.- Respondió Takenouchi quien iba dando giros al volante a diestra y siniestra.

-¡El tope!- le dijo Tachikawa.

-Ya también la vi.-comento Sora, de nuevo.

-¡La carriola! ¡Dios! ¡El semáforo!-Yolei se tapo los ojos como acto reflejo.

-¡Joder, que ya los vi!

-¡El buzón!

-¡Lotería!-grito Hikari, quien por ir poniéndose el vestido, no veía que sus amigas no iban jugando cartas, sino diciéndole a Sora con que iban a chocar.

-¿Qué rayos?-le pregunto Sora al escuchar el comentario de Kari. De milagro Sora se había detenido antes de que el semáforo de una importante avenida le cediera el paso.

-Es que como escuchaba que te iban gritando de cosas, pensé que íbamos jugando lotería para des estresarnos.

-De hecho le íbamos diciendo a Sora con que iba a chocar. Comenta Inoue, quien ya tenía los ojos abiertos.

-Ahhh, bueno…

La calma reino de nuevo en el auto, Sora y Yolei, quienes iban sentadas adelante, esperaban el momento en el que la luz roja cambiara a verde; la primera pisando el acelerador a fondo, y la segunda con la mano en la manija de la puerta, esperando el momento de una colisión inminente, para intentar lanzarse fuera del auto. Mimi y Hikari iban sentadas atrás, la primera pensando en cómo eran los "Últimos momentos de su vida", y Yagami intentado ponerse el vestido de novia.

-¡Maldición!-comento molesta Hikari.

-¡¿Ya se puso la luz verde?!- pregunto la portadora de luz aferrándose al respaldo del copiloto; mientras Yolei yacía fuera del auto, rodando hacia la banqueta como acto reflejo.

-¿Qué pasa Hikari?- pregunta la única serena del auto….Sora.

-¡He olvidado traer mi brasier!

Sora la vio de reojo, de verdad que le daba pena el estado de su amiga. Yolei se subió de nuevo al auto y Mimi dejaba de ver el alfombrado del asiento.

-Bueno, siempre existe una solución.- Menciona mientras manejaba "Decentemente", después de ver la luz cambiar de color.

-¿Nos regresaremos al departamento por mis cosas?

-¡No! No nos daría tiempo de ir y regresar.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto una angustiada Yolei.

-Pues… aquí se encuentra alguien de tu misma talla Hikari…

Instantáneamente todas las miradas se posaron en Mimi, quien, por acto reflejo volteo a ver las maquiavélicas miradas de sus "Amigas".

-Hace una semana que uso el mismo brasier.- intento defenderse de alguna forma, presa de la desesperación. Pero no sabía que a Hikari poco le importaba eso.

…

-¡Llegamos!-anuncio Matt, en cuanto vio las luces del lugar.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Matt!- gritó Takeru.

-¿Si?

-Esta es una **mezquita**.

-Uhmm…-Matt miró alrededor, en verdad pensó que había algo difirente en aquel lugar.-No te estreses, en un momento llegaremos a la iglesia correcta.

-Paciencia Takeru, paciencia.- Se repetía asi mismo el portador de la esperanza.

…

-Veras hijo que pronto llegaremos a un mejor lugar para vivir, en donde no existan personas como los Ishida; de hecho, esta parte de la ciudad es muy tranquila.

El señor iba en su auto, con su mujer de copiloto y sus dos hijos atrás; detrás del auto, un camión de mudanzas llevaba todas sus cosas.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor! ¡Ahhh, mi brasier! ¡Me intentan robar la dignidad!- la familia escucharon los gritos provenir del lado izquierdo del auto. En donde una joven de cabellos castaños ¿Semi-desnuda? Intentaba salirse por la venta, con el auto en movimiento.

-¡Agárrala bien!-grito otra castaña detrás de la primera, a una chica de anteojos, que tenia sujetada a Mimi por la ventana del copiloto.

-¡No! ¡No ¡Ayuda señor, amiguito… ¡Ayuda!-fue el último grito que escucharon, antes de que el auto se perdiera, dando vueltas a la derecha.

-¿Sabes? Me han contado que Europa en un buen sitio para criar a nuestros niños.-Comento la Mama, dudosa de la integridad de la "Actual sociedad".

-Tienes razón…

…

-Listo, ya llegamos.

-¡Matt! ¡Esto es el club de ayer!-grito colérico el menor de los Ishida, a quien le volvía a salir espuma de boca, y no precisamente por efecto de algún sedante.

-Takeru ¿Tienes rabia? Así no te puedes casar…

-Mat…Será mejor que conduzcas-recomendó Takeru, quien sentía que por primera vez en su vida, las fuerzas de la oscuridad ayudarían en esta situación.

…

-¿A qué hora queda de pasar Izzy por nosotros?

-No me acuerdo muy bien Palmon, pero mientras más se tarde mejor.-comento amenamente .

-¿Por qué lo dices?-la curiosidad mataba por dentro a Gabumon.

-Pues, por que más se tarde, más tiempo les dará para llegar a los demás, y también porque vi a Devimon atacando a Patamon allá atrás.-el resto importancia al último suceso el dinosaurio azul.

Agumon se levanto preocupado ante el comentario de su sucesor, y como buen líder armo un equipo de ayuda.

-Biyomon, Palmon, Tentomon: Ustedes vendrán conmigo; los demás esperen aquí.

-Entendido-se escucho al unisonó.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, Hawkmon y Gomamon podrían tardar horas arreglándose…

Y partieron en dirección contraria a donde estaba Devimon.

…

-¿Por qué no han llegado aún?- se preguntaba Tai, quien esperaba afuera de la iglesia, sus padres que estaban a su lado tenían cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Sabía yo que ese Takeru había embarazado a Hikari; y ahora se echa para atrás con la responsabilidad!-comento molesto el señor Yagami, mientras calibraba bien su escopeta.

-Uhmm…-suspiro la señora Yagami- ¡Y dale con eso…!

...

Hace tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, espero que les haya gustado, para variar, creo que el próximo capítulo será más revelador respecto a Devimon y su intromisión; por otra parte no sé cómo se debe escribir bien "Brasier" así que algún comentario respecto a eso, es bienvenido. Gracias por comentar, a todos, infinitas gracias. Jejeje, nos vemos y !Suerte!


End file.
